A nation is forged in war not peace
by Miko 56
Summary: the nation of Kaiserreik has endured both of its neighbors south and the north, recent defeats of the Seven Shields Alliance left many men grumbling over their defeat at the hands of savage upstarts of Kaiserreik, perhaps there will be a new challenge for the fledgling nation.
1. Kaiserreik

**The Foundation of Kaiserreik.**

Strange gods, strange, tall, barbaric, and hungry-looking peoples arrived north of the Seven Shields Alliance coming from the Lands of No Spring. Seven Tribes and their chieftains all led by one man, Faramund son of Faust the Fortunate and the founder of the Kaiserreik, they traversed the harsh mountains of their homeland as well as the inhospitable lands of Garan and its ruler the Dark Elf Queen Olga defeating all challenges that come in their way until they found the highest peak of the mountain bordering Olga's kingdom to that of the Seven Shields Alliance where Faramund set his sword in the mountain's soil and proclaimed it to be their new home in the land as decreed by their gods, the city that was built there is called Faramburg or Faramund's city and after eighty years of ceaseless war against their neighbors from the north, south, east, and west it is the political, ceremonial, and religious capital of the Kaiserreik where all important decisions concerning the nation is made and also where the Reiksprinceps resides in.

Through Faramund's teachings the people of Kaiserreik followed five gods, unlike the goddess reincarnate these five gods believe only in the effort of man to better themselves and not through some fanciful miracles that the church of the goddess reincarnated teaches which created conflict between the Seven Shields Alliance and the Kaiserreik, as the Seven Shields strictly followed the church of the goddess reincarnated that preaches noble virtues while the Kaiserreik followed their own pantheon which adheres to strict but straightforward virtues of conflict and order, it can be said of the people of Kaiserreik three things make their nation great; Faith, Steel, and Gunpowder. There are five gods followed by the Kaiserreik pantheon, the two are foremost being worshiped and emulated because of their importance in their formation Ulric the god of war, wolves and winter, he shows the harshness and brutality of war and its necessity to create a nation and that peace is just a preparation for a next conflict, Myrmidia the goddess of war, tactics, art, and sciences, she teaches the need for a wily mind to achieve complete victory over enemies, Shallya the goddess of knowledge, mercy, peace, and forgiveness, she reminds people that while yes war and conflict creates a nation peace and mercy creates friends, allies, and prosperity, Verena goddess of wisdom, justice, and law and order, she encourages and stresses the importance of Education and law and order in creating a just society, then lastly there is Morr the god of death and sleep, there is no other description of Morr only that to him the dead are his to take care of until their rest has ended on the end times where they are needed once more and that to violate their fitful rest is in violation of his decree and should be punished with utmost fervor.

The story of the Kaiserreik started with Faust the Fortunate and his sons Faramund and Merovech, Faust the Fortunate as he was called because he found a patch of land that can support their tribe amidst the harsh lands of their original homeland providing the much needed resources that would grant them an advantage against the other tribes of the Lands of No Spring. As Faust the Fortunate loved his sons equally, the two had a fierce rivalry to each other that would end in murder of one brother, it was said both brothers went hunting and had an argument over where to prepare the fat deer they had just caught, Faramund wanted to prepare the animal back to their tribe but Merovech wanted to prepare it outright and so a fight ensues between the two which resulted in Faramund stabbing his brother three times with his skinning knife horrified by what he had done Faramund didn't return to his people, self-exiling himself from the tribe, his father Faust upon learning of what happened to his son died of grief and the tribe of Cheruscen is left without a leader. Faramund wandered westwards until he found himself at a tree where an owl calls on him.

"_Follow me son of Faust_" the owl said as Faramund did so following the owl as it guides him in the cold lands until they stopped at a lake that was untouched by the harsh cold of the Lands of No Spring, "_cleanse thyself and be renewed son of Faust_" the owl orders him in which he did so and as he dipped his body into the lake a dove circled him three times, the times he had stabbed brother Merovech, before coming down and set an olive branch on his head creating the first rite of mercy and redemption, Faramund marched back on the shore feeling the biting cold of the land now he hears a wolf howl and an eagle cawing in the sky in which he follows there he saw an eagle sitting on the head of a wolf "_follow us son of Faust_" a voice from the wolf said as he once more did so believing these visions to be something _unusual_,something _divine _base on what had just happened since he took a bath on the lake and also it is because of the regret that he felt for the murder of his brother, hoping that this journey of his is something spiritual something enlightening so he followed the eagle and the wolf towards a cave guarded by a crow seating atop a scythe "_May ravens alight upon you Son of Faust_" a voice from the cave said as Faramund's eyes saw a tall and noble hooded man who let the raven atop the scythe fly to his direction settling upon his shoulder before his hands reach on his scythe, Faramund knelt before the man who took him in the cave whatever they talked about no one knows only that the son of Faust emerged after a week with knowledge of an age gone by along with a sword and a warhammer in his hands, Faramund son of Faust the Fortunate returned back to the chiefless Cheruscen, as Faust had died of grief, preaching the gods that he had met himself and how they could forge a new home southwards.

Some where hesitant in following the man who has been condemned because of kin-slaying but still some of the Cheruscen followed Faramund and the hard journey south, his uncle's family as well as some of his father's retainers and their families followed him on the journey, they set out without as much as a farewell to those who were left-behind, their group traveled eastwards where they came into contact on one of their neighbors, the Burgundii, Faramund talked with their chieftain who was already old and dying, with promises of lands and riches beyond counting the Burgundii joined them on their migration, the Cheruscen and the Burgundii now led by Faramund led them further south of the Lands of No Spring where they met a tribe that is at war with itself, the Gaels were torn between two sides because of the two chiefly clans disputed on who will lead the tribe, upon seeing this Faramund and his people fought the two sides and united them himself before inviting them to join them on his journey southwards to forge a new nation that will never be once again divided, the Gaels welcomed this as one of the reasons for the whole conflict among themselves is because of the lack of resources, now three tribes followed Faramund son of Faust as he makes a new home south, along with the three tribes that traveled southward once more, four more joined them, lured with promises of adventure and a new life south of the inhospitable Lands of No Spring the four tribes Mercia, Alamani, Pictavi, and Belgi joined the three tribes without much hesitation.

At the region that was inhabited by the Dark Fortress of Garan the seven tribes that formed the Kaiserreik made contact with the Dark Elves, then whether through a series of miscommunication or some form of treachery on the part of the Dark Elves conflict arose between the two peoples, it can be said that such an act made the people of Kaiserreik suspicious of any elves, one of the reason why they will not talk with the Seven Shields Alliance what with their leader and goddess reincarnate being an elf despite the difference in race. As they journey on Faramund saw bestial folk raiding a caravan of short people, leading a contingent of his retinue Faramund attack the attackers and saved the caravan of Dawi, as the short people called themselves, as thanks the Dawi gave Faramund and his people knowledge of the Black powder or gunpowder and it can be said that among all the races of Eostia the Kaiserreik only trust the Dawi, after feasting for a month at the Dawi home of Einsenberg or the Lonely Mountain in Kaiserreik speech, and also healing and resupplying the seven tribes continued their march southwards until at the peaks of a mountain where they found a rich lands of rivers and hills, however it is hostile because of the roving bands of beastfolk, greenskins, and also wolves and other creatures that dwell in, stabbing the ground with his sword Faramund howled at the challenge in front of him, his people upon seeing this raise a cry of their own too and there at the mountain Faramund declared that this site will a city be built and declared that; _"he that dares to cross it, dares to fight it, seeks refuge to it may say 'tremble this is Kaiserreik'" _, this is the start of the Kaiserreik.

* * *

History of the Kaiserreik

* * *

_**"I give praise to Ulric the god of Winter, War, and Wolves, he that guides my hand to war to judge me worthy, I pray to Myrmidia the goddess of War and the Sun, she that teaches my mind to war and conquest, to grant us complete victory against our enemies" - Kaiserreik war prayer**_

The howls of the wolves unnerved the Feoh men-at-arms and also the fresh recruits of the Black Dogs, it has been months now since the declaration of the Holy Crusade by Celestine Lucullus against the enemies of the faith, which includes the Kaiserreik and the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia, King Lucius Arcturus had tried his best in leading the vanguard against the infidels of the Kaiserreik, they that worship the five gods of cruelty that demand blood sacrifices and are barbaric to a fault, _and yet we burned their homes and killed their men and enslaved their women and children for the sake of spreading the faith_, the king of Feoh still remembers the barbarity and cruelty they inflicted upon the people of the Kaiserreik, however it seems that further they go inside the territory of the Kaiserreik the more it is hard to forage for resources, small hamlets have been empty and the wells have been broken and some are poisoned, the last decisive battle they had fought in this crusade was at the Roeder fort, the capture of that fort cost them all dearly as the defenders fought to the last man, for every one Kaiserreik soldier were twenty bodies of their men-at-arms, Lucius shook his head at the memory of a bleeding boy not older than his daughter Alicia clinging on his legs not wanting him to further march deeper into their territory.

The nation of Kaiserreik has been thwarting the efforts of the Church of the goddess reincarnate in putting them into the fold, to them the virtues the goddess reincarnate encourages is not in the same line with their beliefs of self-improvement through struggle, along with the fact that the current goddess reincarnate is an elf and base on their histories the people of Kaiserreik greatly distrust elves whether they be dark or light elves, nobles at Feoh look at the Kaiserreik pantheon of five gods to be nothing more than delusions of peasants who believe they can do better than the nobility, King Lucius Arcturus would often disagree with the nobility as it is the peasants who provided them with food and also other services required and they must always be taken in account for so as to encourage a healthy relationship between noble and commoner, it was said that the ruler of the Kaiserreik is elected by a council of elector counts and also the templar colleges, as much as the title of Reiksprinceps is an elected title the person would often rule until his death.

_All must know of the goddess reincarnate's light, there they might be saved _"Your Majesty, our supply train!" came the ragged voice of Prime Minister Beasley pointing at the direction of their supply train now being attacked by a contingent of Kaiserreik soldiers "we must send reinforcements or our troops will starve!" Beasley insists as Lucius began to rally his nobles to him, they had been suffering for some months now of skirmishes and ambushes by the Kaiserreik savages, as much as they drove the enemy again and again it takes a toll to their morale and even King Lucius Arcturus wanted nothing more than to retreat but still this is a crusade for the honor of the goddess reincarnated and he would be damned if he didn't succeed.

"Quick men of Feoh we must drive away these upstarts!" Lucius calls out as he draws his sword followed by thirty people of his retinue they quickly ride towards the direction of the attack in their column "no your Majesty its a trap, they are just luring you away from the head of the column!" came the cry from one of guards of the supplies as a messenger rushes towards his direction as the nobles had successfully driven off the ambushers.

"Your Majesty our center is being attacked, the Black Dogs led by Vault is already holding them off!" the roar of enemy guns and cannons blared as a renewed Kaiserreik warcry is heard as the clash of steel and the roar of gunpowder is heard and King Lucius Arcturus quickly wheeled his cavalry towards the center.

"_Ulric krieg, vinter, ulfr! Myrmidia sol victoria!_" came the battlecry of the Kaiserreik as bolts and bullets tore through the Feoh and Black Dogs infantry and cavalry armor, "King Lucius Arcturus!" came the voice of Vault as he approached the king, "we must retreat to the open ground we might have a chance against them!" he calls out as King Lucius Arcturus couldn't believe that the Kaiserreik had enough manpower to make consecutive ambushes "Your Majesty!" the king's eyes turns to the mercenary and nods as calls and trumpets blared and every troops began to follow their officers while knights ride out with wild abandon, discarding all of their encumbersome supply packs for the purpose of moving faster when they all arrived at the end of the forest however what they all saw filled them with dread, a thicket of trees were filled with men hanged like macabre puppets swaying as from the trees appeared Kaiserreik soldiers all ready and angry for the crimes they had committed to their nation the horse of the king of Feoh collapsed for being ridden up and down the column so the king of Feoh decided to fight alongside the common soldiery in foot.

"Were going to die here" came the panicked voice of one of the knights that joined them, "by the goddess they are going to sacrifice us to their gods" even King Lucius Arcturus could agree to such worries but now is not the time to affect the morale of the men who had followed him through thick and thin, for the crusade King Lucius would fight to the bitter end.

"_Ulric hort vart kall! Myrmidia graten victoria!_" came the cries of their leader followed by the bellowing voices of the Kaiserreik troops who began to beat their shields with swords or spears, while the others slam the ends of their halberds and billhooks on the ground "_Krieg und ulfr! Schneller for Ulric!_" King Lucius Arcturus closed his eyes knowing that a bitter end awaits them as with a short prayer to the goddess reincarnated he calls his men to gather and make a counter-charge against the Kaiserreik forces opposite to them, he could see white wolf and the eagle banners of the Kaiserreik flying high as the lines of men clash and the whole encounter became a blur to him as flesh is hacked and steel is blunted, King Lucius just waved his sword around with wild abandon, his sword meeting which ever direction it cleaved it is all about survival now, no thoughts of this doomed crusade just survival and the will to live would see to it that he will see his daughter again.

A warhammer struck his breastplate true as the king of Feoh was sent on the ground with a heavy gasp of breath, King Lucius Arcturus tried to stand up but he was pulled by Vault the leader of the Black Dogs mercenary army handing over to a knight "take the king back!" he calls out as he prepares his large blade pointing it at the foes despite the battle being not in their favor completely, _goddess reincarnate why have you all forsaken us? _King Lucius asked as he was being assisted by Beasley and also some knights of Feoh, the whole crusade was a doomed endeavor.

* * *

Celestine Lucullus crumples the paper that she had just read eighty thousand men of Eostia dead because of a doomed crusade against the Kaiserreik, and then fourteen thousand including the King of Feoh and also leaders of the mercenary company, and knights are captured and are awaiting ransom, _she shouldn't have let the Bishop call for a crusade_, as much as she would like everyone to see the light of her divinity she didn't want to force anyone to worship her, the nation of Kaiserreik was the only way to the Dark Fortress of Garan but the people of Kaiserreik do not take it kindly for anyone coming to their lands so a conquest is needed to finish the two centuries long war between her and Olga Discordia.

A letter from the Reiksprinceps offering to ransom the captured men crusading against them, demanding territories rather than gold and silver in exchange for those hostages and also the prospects of a long term peace, as long as the Seven Shields Alliance didn't trespass on their territory again, "those upstart savages!" Grave Levantine snarled in disgust as Celestine gave it to the man, "oh great goddess allow me to take another force of willing crusaders against them, I swear to you I will burn their capital of Faramburg to the ground" _I don't want this_, Celestine thought as she just shakes her head.

"No we cannot afford to lose any more men Sir Grave, as much as I would hate to say this the offer is more acceptable and leveled than anything" _despite being a victor they are quite lenient in their demands_, there was no additional demands on the proposed treaty other than that they would leave them in peace, some of her council knew better as they look at the letter.

"They are mocking us" said the King of Ur said as he dropped the letter on the map of Eostia, "they just want to let us know that they had defeated us in a battle and in the process show their superiority over us true Eostian, the upstarts" there were agreements and demands of a new force of crusaders on all side as Celestine reread the letter that was sent to them by the Reiksprinceps, he is for the most part, the letter was just a way to show Celestine that the Kaiserreik will not be included in her sphere of influence and that their gods hold greater sway than hers.

She had dreamed of it, those gods of the people of Kaiserreik, Ulric, Myrmidia, Shallya, Verena, and Morr, gods that seem to have existed well before her and yet she couldn't help but feel jealous of them because of the fact that these gods call only for people to better themselves through struggle and conflict yet she preaches nothing more than goodness, kindness, honor, and faith rather than self-reliance, despite what her priests would often preach that the five gods demand human sacrifice it isn't true as Celestine often read about them, the people of Kaiserreik attend temples not to sacrifice humans to their gods but to remind themselves of the values their gods set upon them, she has to make her decision now as whatever comes out of this room would mean the deaths of fourteen thousand hostages and also the preservation of their nation, and as much as she didn't like it she would have to give for the Kaiserreik rather than continue this war any longer.

"I have made my decision" she declares to her council as they all looked at her, "we will agree to the terms of the Reiksprinceps and end the crusade here, no person has to die for such a war, however I would try to negotiate a mutual defense treaty with them so that we can put the Dark Queen in Garan in check" there were some mutters around her and thankfully Sir Grave Levantine shouted for them to be silent, "this is my decision, this council is adjourned" the meeting ended with some grumbles to some of the nobility in attendance as they left the throne room with disappointment clear in their eyes.

"They didn't like that at all great goddess" Grave observes as Celestine only nods silently to him, _but we must have peace_, she told no one but herself, "they will remember this great goddess, there is nothing more hurtful than a noble who lost his pride, I hope you don't regret it" with that said he left and Celestine Lucullus could only sigh and massage her head in the stress that she had just accumulated for today.

* * *

**Author's note: so new story after an account of Pars by Maester Yandel and yes other stories will be continued so don't worry and also I just dropped this in from Spacebattles since they don't do allow NSFW stuff so here we go, Warhammer fantasy gods giving aid to some people before the Kuroinu canon and yes you will see a lot of things getting changed.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	2. Reiksprinceps

**The difference in society between Kaiserreik and the rest of Eostia.**

The nation of Kaiserreik is unique in its society than the rest of the continent, after the founding of Kaiserreik, Faramund led his people to war against Greenskins, beast folk, the Dark Elves and also the neighboring human kingdoms of the Seven Shields Alliance thus at its heart warfare, religion, and politics is a Kaiserreik society. At the top of the social hierarchy is the Reiksprinceps, the ruler of the Kaiserreik and the first among equals, as Faramund died in battle without a son or even an heir the seven chieftains of the seven tribes of Kaiserreik were almost thrown into chaos if not for the actions of Faramund's nephew, Johannes son of Theudemer, Faramund's cousin, who proposed that all future rulers of the Kaiserreik will be voted upon by the chieftains who were now called Comitatus Elektores or Elector Counts and would rule until his death, the now Elector Counts agreed to this and elected Johannes as the first Reiksprinceps who wasted no time in forming the nation that his uncle had built, as he had only daughters rather than sons as children, Reiksprinceps Johannes married them off to the sons of the Elector Counts ensuring their loyalty by uniting their bloodlines to him while also encouraging the seven tribes of the Kaiserreik to see each other not as a confederacy of tribes but as one nation under one banner. Another thing that he did was the formation of the Burghgrafs and Herrgrafs to be able to manage the Kaiserreik effectively and also check the powers of the Elector Counts as the two positions had the power to tax the people and also levy them for the state-army in the name of the Reiksprinceps, the Burghgrafs manage chartered towns and cities, facilitating trade and taxation, while the Herrgrafs manage forts and villages surveying if the forts are prepared for enemy attacks and surveying if the villages can meet the quotas set upon by the Elector Counts as taxes, the Burghgrafs and the Herrgrafs answer only to the Reiksprinceps so corruption is only possible if the current ruler of the Kaiserreik is corrupt himself. That does not mean the Elector Counts are not powerless themselves either as governors of Kaiserreik provinces they held power over the land and their own provincial regiments that were billeted in their towns, cities, and forts meaning they could go against the Reiksprinceps should he prove to be a tyrant, however to lessen such threats the Elector Counts provincial armies were often stationed on other provinces of the Kaiserreik.

It was no surprising that a running jape among the people of Kaiserreik is that _'Faramund built Faramburg, but Johannes created the Kaiserreik'_ as one can see the effects of his effective governance of the nation. As the seven tribes of the Kaiserreik settle and fought in the lands surrounding Faramburg there was something that the people of the fledgling nation noticed, despite the technology of the Black powder they received from the Dawi the Kaiserreik still felt inadequate in fighting large scale battles and so sought to better themselves from it and also changed their way of warfare, the military during the reign of Faramund and Johannes is based on an age class, their were the _Ulfrheddin_ or wolfhearted the most youngest of the army that wear wolfskins as their name implies, eager for glory these young un-blooded warriors would charge head first into battle to prove themselves to their elders and also to the nation with their bravery, the middle age and veteran of these early Kaiserreik army were called the _Aquilerheddin _or eaglehearted they are semi-armored and are properly armed than their younger counterparts, the oldest and most veteran of them all is called _Rabehedinn _or ravenhearted which are heavily armored and wield a two-handed sword or a warhammer, cavalry is only reserved for the retinue of the early Kaiserreik Elector Counts and was only used to chase down routing or skirmishing enemies, these military system persisted until the expansion of Kaiserreik reached its peak and Johannes and the Elector Counts found the insufficiency of their military system and also new technologies that made the system obsolete so they reformed it and established a regimental system controlled by a _Furstmarschall _appointed by the Reiksprinceps, however the military reforms would only come to fruition during the reign of Johannes' grandson, Reiksprinceps Wilhelm Von Leberecht, who established the military academy of Faramburg so that the study and research of new ideas of warfare would introduce new things to the growing Kaiserreik army.

Education, Meritocracy, and Bureaucracy seems to be a big deal to the Kaiserreik as other kingdoms of Eostia shun the idea of a commoner being able to climb to the ranks of the nobility and also the bureaucracy of a nation, Kaiserreik seems to encourage such an idea as sons of Elector Counts and also what could be considered as nobility to the Kaiserreik joined together with the common sons of common people at the public schools and even at a military academy, in their military both noble and common born can be promoted to higher ranks by their actions not by their lineage as was shown by the fact that the first Furstmarshcall, Markus Von Bismark, was of common blood who had proved himself again and again in the battles of the Eostian crusade that when he died in battle his ashes were interred in the tomb of the Reiksprinceps, a part of recognizing the skills of the common people was the establishment of a civil service bureau which tasked itself in scouting for possible effective civil servants by giving tests to all those who want to serve the state.

However despite all of the enlightened ideas and great political and social achievements brought about by Kaiserreik, the nation is still rife with religious superstition and paranoia of foreigners and the unknown, particularly those of other races and also those who can use magic, as shown by the large presence of Morr, Ulriccan, and Myrmidian Inquisitors who hunt down any person who is an elf, non-human, heretics and blasphemers, a hedgewizard, or a non-believer, and generally anyone who they believed serves the Dark Gods of Chaos, the actions of these Ecclesiastic sanctioned Inquisitors were said to be one of the primary reasons why the Church of the goddess reincarnate believe them to sacrifice people in the name of their gods, however to the Inquisitors they are only doing what is essentially a hard job that is not for the faint of heart, that is to hunt anyone who they believed would destroy their nation for the ruinous and unknown powers that dwell in whatever dark crevices in the continent of Eostia, whatever the clergy of the Church of the goddess reincarnate said about the Inquisitors and their brutal acts of hunting down their preferred quarries, it seems the Kaiserreik would continue tolerate the Inquisitors and their bloody quest.

* * *

History of the Kaiserreik

* * *

_**"She is the goddess reincarnated!"**_

_**"Yeah? Say's who?"**_

_**"Declared by the goddess that descended from the heavens to join us mortals!"**_

_**"Well then I should look for another half-naked she-elf that fell from the sky to worship with my torch!" - a Kaiserreik Inquisitor and an Eostian Priest.**_

Faith, Steel, Gunpowder the core tenets of Kaiserreik ideology, Faith to themselves and to the five gods that guided them to where they are, Steel by the arms and armor borne by Kaiserreik hands, and Gunpowder the technological marvels they constantly improved for the sake of their own. A selfish ideology and yet one where Celestine could understand such, for the Kaiserreik's origins is where one had to fight for their right to live in this world as her visions would often tell her as of late, _along with a message of doom and conquest_.

Celestine remembers the dreams that she had of large black hounds chasing her in a dark forest she tripped on a large root of a large tree before the pack of black hounds could attack her an eagle and a wolf came to her aid wounding her pursuers and driving them off before they could recover from their shock, "_Thank you_" she called out to the eagle and the wolf who turned to her "_are you a prey or a hunter?_" the question baffled her as the wolf quickly turns on her snarling and then biting her neck before she could react and that was the end of her dream, waking her up cold and crying as one of her attendants comforted her at the whole journey to the agreed upon meeting place with the Reiksprinceps. Now they had arrived on a neutral grounds and she could now see the tent of the Kaiserreik with their banners and guards.

The soldiers of the Kaiserreik wore green berets or brown tricorn hats with feathers while others had a sallet helmet with a sun motif as one of its designs or wolf or eagle patterned helmets, their armor was a simple breastplate, greaves and armguards with a green and red tartan patterned full plaid over it, underneath their armor they wear padded black and red shirts and pants, the soldiers themselves looked ragged and hungry but they gave an appearance of precise discipline with the way they all stand at attention at the entrance of their Reiksprinceps' tent or march in perfect cadence.

"Look at what these blasphemous heathens do to the sacred flag of our righteous crusade!" the Archbishop of Ken shouts pointing at the banners of the crusaders that marched to Kaiserreik underneath the heel of the Reiksprinceps who stood proud and tall giving an impression that they the Seven Shields Alliance were defeated by the Kaiserreik, "a thousand curses on the heathen!" he cries out earning chuckles of laughter from the soldiers of the Kaiserreik.

"You hear that he's going to curse Reiksprinceps Alasdair Von Hochburg?!" one of the men laughed as he and his fellows just chuckled at that, "I'd be pointing my halberd at 'em if it were the she-elf who said that, been too long since I have gutted some elves with my halberd" the curses of the Archbishop fell on laughter and japing as he fell red on the face at those who just discarded his threats and curses whereas Celestine could only shake her head at such a faux pas in their diplomacy, upon seeing this whole debacle Reiksprinceps Alasdair approaches them with a swagger on his steps, like that of a conquering hero.

"Enough of that you children!" came the smooth accented voice of the Reiksprinceps, "you are here to represent the best of the Kaiserreik act like it!" the soldiers quickly came at attention at that words of their Reiksprinceps who smiled at the delegates that came to treat with him "I apologize for my men, we had been campaigning in the northern frontier provinces of our lands against the elves, they are getting twitchy to say the least" the look in his eyes could tell that he was of the same opinion but decided to play ball with them, "before you all say anything know that my Arch Lector had given me an amulet against any charms and sorceries you might muster, any attempts to try and beguile me will be met with severe punishments, now speak your terms and I shall hear it" it was straight to the point and as unpolished and rough as expected.

"We are here to speak concerning the terms you had given to us.." Celestine starts as she saw every man of the Kaiserreik tightened their hands on their halberds prepared for any of her attempts "I must say to demand lands from us is unfair and we would like to renegotiate it by paying you gold and silver for our men that you had captured as hostage and also a mutual defense treaty against Olga" a tall and angry man with a wolfs helm approached the proceeding.

He was probably one of the Reiksprinceps advisor judging from the full plate armor of the same pattern as the Reiksprinceps and also by the fact that his beret is far more flamboyant and regal than those of the common Kaiserreik soldiers "are you insulting us elf witch!" he spats on her waving the baton that he was holding at her in fury, "you think to bribe us with your gold and silver and also your false friendships when the blood of our people flows in our lands because of your _crusade_, _nein _I say this to you not until you pay us for the lives of our dead and the return of our enslaved countrymen then your people we have taken hostages will stay with us for now" the man is right from the reports she had heard from her representatives the crusaders slaughtered entire villages while enslaving its inhabitants all in the name of their _faith _in her.

"Those were just acts in a just war!" the Archbishop of Ken said as the fierce man looked at him ready to punch the man and end the negotiations here and there, "you people are heretics and blasphemers, what we are doing is saving you from your malevolent five gods!" Celestine wanted to silence the man as the tent grew cold and hostile to them "you should be thankful!" both men in front of them laughed coldly at that.

"Tell me good man if I dash your little ones to stone and violate your wives as their blood spilled will you be thankful?" Reiksprinceps Alasdair said his tone cruel and cold that reminded Celestine of a harsh winter, "I am a patient man but I will not hesitate to violence if someone insults me so" he looks at Celestine his grey eyes reminding her of the white wolf in her dreams "the Kaiserreik will only accept lands and the return of our people you unjustly captured for the return of yours, nothing more, nothing less" he turned to his adviser "come Furstmarschall Faust we are done dealing with _these _people" they went to leave, _I need to act now_, what do these people want? Celestine recalled all of the words they had exchanged and then found it.

"Wait!" she calls to the Reiksprinceps turning to her, "if we return your people and a large amount of gold and silver will that suffice? I understand you care for your subjects, and I can only apologize for the pains that they experience and would only like compensate for all of their suffering" some of the nobles and also Archbishop of Ken looked shock "Lady Celestine the nobles-" Celestine looked at the Archbishop of Ken who looked like a man who has eaten much "Archbishop I am not just the goddess reborn, I am also the ruler of the Seven Shields, as such my concern is not just to them but also to the people" she crisply said and the Archbishop of Ken became silent. As both men looked at each other and they began to argue in Kaiserreik speech before the Furstmarschall finally relented with a sigh as he shrugs and lets the Reiksprinceps turn to Celestine and her entourage.

"We expect your treaty on the morrow then ready to be signed and sealed, also the return of our people along with their weight in gold and silver, but don't expect us to forgive you that easily nor forget what you've done" with a turn that was like the soldiers of the Kaiserreik the Reiksprinceps and the Furstmarschall left the tent, leaving Celestine to sigh in relief at the fact that she was able to negotiate a far more better terms than giving up sovereign territory to the Kaiserreik after all gold and silver can be recovered but the land and the lives of many of her good subjects that is something that cannot be recovered.

* * *

Maia never expected this getting caught at the Kaiserreik border and thought to be a spy and then get captured, she and her entourage were pursuing a party of Greenskins they were already about to catch up with their quarry until they ended up at the borders of the Seven Shields Alliance and the Kaiserreik as much as the Kaiserreik outriders helped her in slaughtering the Greenskins using those rifles of theirs, something that fascinated her and Luu Luu to no end, she still didn't like it that their leader a man named Inquisitor Karolus Von Breda who didn't believe that she was chasing those Greenskins and believed them to be spies and so he clapped them in chains and marched them off across the nearby village proclaiming them to be spies of the 'Elf-witch' Celestine.

The Mercenary Queen of Ansur could only tiredly sigh as she decided to wait for letters from Ken to arrive to this prison demanding her release, its a good thing that despite being an Inquisitor with all the rights to have her hanged or burned or both, he seem to be the most level headed of those religious fanatics, _still doesn't change the fact that he humiliated me, but still he's a gentleman now that's tolerable_, she thought as she watches a guard that was stationed to keep watch over her, judging from her past experiences with prison guards and escapes the man can be seduced into giving her the keys for her to escape jail, "hey boy" she sultrily said as she put her hands over the bars of the prison cell.

"_Was tun du want Oddlander?_" the man said in Kaiserreik speech, "_Wasser? Wein? Grub?_" it was fascinating to see that Kaiserreik speech has inspired some slang in Eostian language despite the hostilities between them, _and I'm sure he will know something about this_, Maia smiles at him gesturing for him to come close to her with a finger, when the man did so she showed her cleavage.

"Find this interesting?" she said gesturing at her generous cleavage as the man sighs and then shakes his head.

"_Nein, nein Oddlander_, my wife is much more better looking than you" the man said as never before Maia felt insulted as he leaned on the wall opposite to her while also shocked at the fact he could speak common Eostian.

"You can speak Eostian?" she said as the jailguard laughed at her like she just said something strange to him.

"Of course we can _Oddlander_, its a part of our lessons on schools" _Now I feel like I'm stupid here_, Maia thought as the guard continued to laugh at her expense, "well its not like you tried your hardest _Oddlander_, my wife would be appreciative of your efforts of luring me out of her bed just so she can joke about how I manage to get tricked by a slip of a woman, but I'm happy with her so that's that" the doors of the prison opened revealing another footman with food on his hand.

"Ah looks like the Inquisitor had brought us food" her guard said as he pushes his back off the wall then accepted the food before setting his share on his desk before giving her share to her, "I am Maia from Ansur" she said as she ate from her tray the man nodded to her, "nice to meet you Maia, I am Konrad Meyer from here I suppose" he simply replied as he continued eating from his plate.

As much as possible her time in a Kaiserreik prison is much more preferable and dare she say it comfortable than any prison from the Seven Shields Alliance, guards don't beat you up if you misbehave, they feed and even talk with you as long as you don't be rude to them, Konrad the guard would often tell stories of her concerning their religion, particularly an area of their religion concerning keeping the world safe from the clutches of ruinous powers, the Daemons of Chaos as they were called, the only thing that Konrad can tell her is that they are a brutal and destructive force of nature that would stop at nothing in destroying their world today which she often finds ridiculous as his stories goes, but still she liked it more whenever Konrad the guard would tell her of stories about his family, his eldest a captain of the state-troops was already engaged to be married to an Elector Count's daughter which is surprising to her, no nobleman would consider marrying their daughter to a commoner.

_Then again I just found out that they didn't actually sacrifice humans in their temples_, Maia thought as time passes by in her cell and a week later, the Inquisitor Karolus Von Breda entered the prison ordering her cell to be opened, "looks like you are lucky _Frau_, your story matched with the letter sent by your _goddess reincarnate _asking for your safe return, the Reiksprinceps has already authorized your release to our borders" Konrad the guard opens her cell, "gee thanks for that I was kind of liking it here" she said as Karolus just shrugged "get out of here _Frau _or you'll find our hospitality has its limits" of course she was escorted to the borders of the Kaiserreik where she was welcomed by her companions and even Vault himself.

"Welcome back Maia, thought you were already ashes the moment we make way for you" Vault said and she couldn't help but smile smugly as she went to the side of the Seven Shields Alliance, "its good to be home, but I think I'll just go back there again" they laughed on their way back to Ansur, back to her home that is.

* * *

**Author's note: so there's that, anyway the next chapter will be about yes the reaction of the Seven Shields Alliance nobles and other peoples of importance concerning the whole affair of the Eostian crusade against the Kaiserreik, and on how they perceive the goddess reincarnate as passive and weak which is a good ingredients for a rebellion.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	3. Kaiserreikssen

**The reactionary reform movement of Ken.**

Change is something that was never constant in the Seven Shields Alliance, after the talks between the Kaiserreik and also the goddess reincarnate Celestine Lucullus, a series of reforms were made so as to answer to the rapidly changing times in Eostia, something that was received with mixed reactions to the members of the Seven Shields Alliance, as the whole alliance itself is not just one kingdom but a confederation of kingdoms following the goddess reincarnate in Ken and had shared traditions and cultures that came with its formation.

With the failed aftermath of the Crusade against the enemies of the faith and also what was considered the disadvantageous treaty between the Kaiserreik and the Seven Shields Alliance. The goddess reincarnate Celestine Lucullus tried to redeem herself by coming out of her marble temple meeting with the common folk under the watchful eyes of the Dawn Templar and the utter disapproval of the Archbishop of Ken and the nobles, Celestine declared to the people her apologies concerning the disastrous crusade against the Kaiserreik and called for people to better themselves through the establishment of schools that is open to the commoners much to the disapproval of the nobles and the confusion of the common folk, but still it was done begrudgingly by her church as schools across small hamlets and villages with clergies teaching the people were built and overseen, although such acts are only to be seen that the goddess reincarnate is trying to endear herself after the disasters that plagued the Seven Shields Alliance after the Crusades in her name.

Another part of the declaration that she made was the push for the liberation of the serfs and the creation of the bourgeois much to the horror of Feoh, Ur, and Rad that still holds the traditional values of feudal nobility and chivalry to such a great degree that Celestine had to pressure them diplomatically and economically to make them follow her declaration much to the chagrin of the following members of the Seven Shields Alliance which threatened the now delicate position of Ken as the leader of the Seven Shields Alliance, however her declarations and policies were also met by support too particularly by the Maia the Mercenary Queen of Ansur and also the High Priestess Kaguya of the Far East, and even the Black Dogs Mercenary Company leader Vault.

The reactionary reform movement sent shockwaves across Eostia as nobles, middle class, and the common people tried to place themselves in the changing order of the Seven Shields Alliance, the Kaiserreik watched the whole events in the Seven Shields Alliance like a crow watching a dying wolf and their attentions fell on a small town of Hus that wanted to join the Kaiserreik and even secretly converted to their religion but was being threatened by Feoh who didn't want to lose a territory that connects them to a river that allows them to trade northwards, so when Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein ascended on the Kaiserreik wolfpelt after the sudden death of his predecessor to a plague, he declared open support for the small town of Hus to secede from the tyrannical yoke of Feoh and called in that any actions reactions from Ken would be seen as a violation to the earlier treaty between the High Queen Celestine Lucullus and Reiksprinceps Alasdair Von Hochburg and would mean war with the whole Seven Shields Alliance, and so Feoh was left alone in the Hussite wars as the King of Feoh was then forced to call his lords to assemble the men-at-arms and knights of Feoh and march to the location of Hus and the Kaiserreik border ready to punish the rebels of the town.

As much as possible the only support Ken can give to Feoh is to send mercenary bands from Ansur to help the Kingdom in resisting Kaiserreik efforts in occupying a vital part of the economy of Feoh, but such an act was not lost on the Reiksprinceps who sent an army led by the Elector Count of Hohenstaufen and his appointed Reikschancellor, Johannes Von Bismarck to march on the direction of the town of Hus to help the rebels defeat the forces of King Lucius Arcturus once again, also help the town in becoming a part of the Kaiserreik nation while also raid the now dwindling Feoh for good measure.

* * *

History of the Kaiserreik

* * *

**"I don't want to be King nor do I want to be declared King over you all, I am an accursed kinslayer that only led you to this land to make a new home and a new lives for ourselves as the gods called us so, as the gods had decreed that it is you who shall rule and shall choose who will have to rule over yourselves do so in memory of the deaths of many to make this dream of ours possible, as for the questions of an heir, you are all my children and therefore you are all my heirs" - last words of Faramund, founder of the Kaiserreik.**

_Reikschancellor_ Johannes Von Bismarck inhaled the smoke from his pipe before blowing it in the air as he scanned the battlefield of his choosing in a river of Glove near the small villages of Brünewald and Kütna Hora with also one farmstead near the river, a position he could put a band of Hus volunteers there led by the newly appointed _Comitatus Elektores_ Mikail Von Hus and his brother _Hauptmann_ Sigismund Von Hus, he dismounts his horse and calls for an aide for a seeing glass, heraldic banners of Feoh and also some mercenary banners can be seen marching to the battlefield on his seeing glass and Johannes had to sigh at that, the Seven Shields Alliance had always relied much on mercenaries to win their battles something that the Kaiserreik could never understand, mercenaries are only loyal to gold and those that can provide it and so therefore unreliable, _if only they rely on their own steel, than their own gold_.

_These people will never learn of the difference in power between them_, as he watches the King of Feoh, Lucius Arcturus, a survivor of the Eostian crusade against them, ordering his knights and nobles, base on his gestures and movements on his lips he is ordering some backward Lord from somewhere to let the infantry charge first to their lines before attacking them with a cavalry charge, on the other side of the corner acting as reserves was the banner of the Black Dogs mercenary company, a sight that was familiar to him as any other men of the Kaiserreik is, the Black Dogs mercenary company had overtaken Ansur as its own base of operations and had once offered their services to them to which the Reiksprinceps ignored and downright refused, _like the dogs they are looking for scraps, they went to another master_, Johannes thought as he further saw more mercenary companies being put on the front serving as a first wave against their forces a gift from the elf witch from Ken to be able to influence the war on her own terms.

Johannes handed back the seeing glass from the aide before calling over to an outrider "_Kaiserreikssen _Ailbeart Von Hochburg!" the young boy of seventeen was the son of the late Reiksprinceps Alasdair Von Hochburg and had endeared himself to the current Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein that he adopted the boy as his own, earning him the name son of the Kaiserreik or _Kaiserreikssen_, as much as possible the boy had endeared himself in the state-army winning and earning his own laurels as an outrider and as an infantry officer on the road to Hus "_Jawohl Reikschancellor?_" he asks as he quickly dismounted from his horse.

_He is too young and eager to prove himself _"I want you to send a message to the Von Hus brothers to try and hold the farmstead near the river, if possible don't let the enemy take it but if not retreat and lure them out into the open for our artillery, _verstanden du?_" Ailbeart nods then gave a salute to Johannes as he quickly rode his horse to the direction of the Hus volunteers, "I want those artillery in position and ready to blast those elf worshipers to smithereens!" he shouts to the artillery corps as the sound of wheels getting drag was heard on their side as they prepare for battle.

It was always the tension before the battle that always gets the _Reikschancellor _on his nerves, being foremost a man of peace, Johannes Von Bismarck always believed that peace can be achieved if the other side understands the other, but sadly that was not the case in Eostia as the continent only answers to the language of strength and steel, so he has to make sure that his nation was the one who is above than others, _when the nation calls my son, answer it for there is nothing so sweet there is but to die for one's nation_, he remembers his father's words to him as shifted from his position, stretching his muscles feeling the bones crack underneath.

Horses whiny as Johannes saw the Hus volunteers positioning their war wagons towards their ordered position at the farmstead, a new surprise for the pompous Feoh knights, wagons that once carry fodder for armies, but through some ingenuity of the Von Hus brothers the wagons became a vehicle of war as the wagons could halt a cavalry charge making it possible for infantry and range units to drag or shoot them to the ground. Across the skies of the battlefield carrion birds look forward to a fat meal that was about to come, _Ulric grant no mercy to the enemies, Myrmidia guide me to victory over the enemies, Morr, Lord of death protect us from him that hungers for our souls and grant us a fitful rest_, with his last prayers finished Johannes drew his sword and prepared for battle.

* * *

Vault observes the whole battlefield before him before turning his eyes back to his side, _the Seven Shields Alliance is weak and stagnant_, he thought as a rider from King Lucius Arcturus of Feoh comes to him "Captain Vault" the rider greets, a noble judging from his coat of arms and his pompous demeanor, Vault went in front as the man recognized him and his large sword "King Lucius Arcturus wants you to attack their right flank as soon as they commenced their attack on the Farmstead on the other side of the river" he said with pretentious authority that would have made him laugh, if its not the Kaiserreik they were fighting, it was still surprising how the King of Feoh held such a high regard to the goddess reincarnate despite the humiliating defeat he had experienced and the concessions that were demanded to him.

"We will do what your King commands good knight, we are mercenaries after all" he said as the noble man nods to him "as you should be" he rides back leaving dust on his way back, "I don't like the tone of that man boss" Hicks said as Vault shakes his head at the man "you wont have to worry about him after this my friend" _the Seven Shields Alliance days are numbered should we be defeated on this field_, he thought as he began to imagine the fallout that would happen and the opportunities that would be opened for them, he races he looks at the back of his hand then saw the two marks that were given to him by two great beings, Slaanesh and Tzeentch, marking him as their champion of sorts to bring a great change in Eostia, _a sex empire to be exact_, Vault grins shaking his head.

"Come on boys time to earn our keep, lets drive this savages back to where they belong!" he cries out drawing his sword as everyone cheered and followed his actions, "for the Black Dogs!" he cries out as they began to march to the other side of the river, there was no roar of enemy artillery coming to them when it was often a standard tactic for the Kaiserreik to rain fire on its enemies, sure the start of the battle there was some artillery barrage to some skirmishers to prevent them from harassing the enemy lines but still it was more firing for effect than firing to kill.

_This is strange, knowing those people they would have fired by now_, Vault thought as they reached the banks of the river where a makeshift bridge was made early on before the battle "look boys they are welcoming us!" came the cry of Hicks as everyone cheered "come on after this battle we will see if its true that Kaiserreik women were truly a beauty of their own!" he shouts to them as they began to rush towards the other side of the river, it was there where they met their first group of enemies, a line of halberds and billhooks along with a second line of gunners, those bane of a skilled swordsman's existence, a handgonne is a technological marvel created by the Kaiserreik through their trade with the mysterious and isolationist Dawi.

"_Halt! Bereit! Feure!_" the devastating volley fire hit the eager members of his mercenary company who didn't have time to shield themselves from the hail of bullets, "_Ulric krieg, vinter, ulfr! Schneller for Ulric!_" the Kaiserreik officer ordered the charge as the Black Dogs met it, Vault had to admit the brutal efficiency and flexibility of Kaiserreik weapons, billhooks and halberds doubled as spears, axes, and two handed swords as they surgically slaughtered some of his men "push them back boys!" he cries out blocking a blow from his opponent before killing him and his fellows with a side slash.

"Boss the wagons, look!" Hicks cries out pointing at the upward hill where a group of _wagenburg _began to come down on them, carrying a new type of weaponry that he had just seen before "_Rückzug!_" the Kaiserreik soldiers cried out as they began to break contact from Vault's men retreating to the position of the wagons "_Feure!_" came the cry from the wagons carrying the new weapons of the Kaiserreik as volley after volley of medium balls began to pepper his men, tearing their flesh and bone, it was a new devastating weapon and Vault's mercenary company were lab rats being experimented on its effectiveness. He felt anger coursing over him as well as a sense of one being unmanned "Our men are being peppered down here!" Kin calls out as he casts a protection spell over their direction.

_I will not retreat not until I get one of those wagons of theirs_, Vault thought as he looks at his large sword then at the Black Dogs only mage "open up Kin" his officers looks at him like he had just gone mad "but Boss...-" Vault looks at him and Kin could do nothing but follow as he nods and dispells the protection spell all over them with all the strength he could muster he threw his large sword "put it back now Kin!" he calls out as the mage did so and his sword hits its mark destroying one of the wagons carrying the Kaiserreik's new weapons.

"Advance men take them out! For the Black Dogs!" his men returned his war cries as they began to charge towards the enemy lines "_Ulric hort vart kall! Myrmidia graten victoria!_" the Kaiserreik troops armed with flame-bladed swords made a counter charge to them followed by other troops armed with halberds and billhooks, drawing a spare short sword Vault went to join the battle.

* * *

_Kaiserreikssen_ and Elector Count of the province of Hochburg Ailbert Von Hochburg watched from his looking glass as he saw their right flank in contact with the enemy, "have a sword division flank the other side of the enemy" he orders one of his retinue who looks at him "I am of the same authority as _Reikschancellor _Johannes Von Bismarck, don't worry I'll take responsibility should we be defeated" the rider nods as he quickly rushed to the position of the sword division.

He continues to watch through his looking glass as the sword division he has ordered began to move to the right flank, surprising and surrounding their foes "_Kaiserreikssen _Ailbert orders from the _Reikschancellor_ to assist the retreat of the Hus volunteers!" came a rider as Ailbert's attention then came to the farmstead that is now burning while the Hus volunteers began a controlled retreat followed by their wagons as they fought off some pursuers close to them drawing his pistol Ailbert returned his looking glass to his pocket "on me men, lets help our people down there!" there was a cheer as his bugler began to blow a tune and they began to ride towards the direction of the Hus volunteers helping them make it back to their lines.

The men and women knights of Feoh didn't get the chance to react as the outriders began to shoot them down with pistols "_Ulric krieg, vinter, ulfr!_" he cries out drawing his basket-hilted broadsword as everyone followed suit before charging towards them whipping out his sword to the first flesh it meets "send them back to the backwater they came from men!" there was cheers from his troops as they fought on horseback against the forces of Feoh.

A practiced flourish liberated a man's arm from his body and he falls screaming, the charge took a toll from the knights of Feoh as they began to retreat and regroup and Ailbert took it as his chance to reload his pistol, however there was a renewed war cry on the side of the enemy as Feoh knights began to charge towards them "Elector Count Mikail!" he began to shouts for the leader of the Hus volunteers instead of the newly appointed Elector Count himself it was his brother, _Hauptmann_ Sigismund Von Hus, "my brother is wounded I will take over command for now!" he tells Ailbert who nods to him.

"I need you to go get your men out of here fast enough, we will hold them back!" he calls out as he began to dismount from his horse, while Sigismund nods "I'll have some of our men join you in holding those pompous cunts back!" Ailbert smiles at those words of the Hus as he began to look at his men "dismount!" he cries out as everyone did so, he pulls out a grenade, lighting it on fire and when the knights had already crossed the river he lobbed the first grenade followed by his comrades which followed suit, explosions shocked the knights as they tried to wheel around the river "_Halt!_" Ailbert cries out as he aims his pistol "_Bereit!_" his men tenses as the knights recovered once more and is now advancing "_Feure!_" pistols roar as the first line of knights fell and it was enough to break them.

_What just happened? _Ailbert thought as he watched the Feoh knights retreating crying out; "King Lucius Arcturus has fallen! The King has fallen!" and "fall back! It is a black day! Fall back!" it was night when they began to recover their dead when it was confirmed that Feoh had retreated from the battlefield, Ailbert was the first person to see the King of Feoh, Lucius Arcturus, dead alongside his standard bearer.

* * *

**Author's note: you might be wondering what the hell is Olga doing well next chapter you will find out!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	4. Furstmarschall

**On the current relationship between Garan and Kaiserreik, and the aftermath of the Hussite war.**

Despite the volatile start between the relationships of Kaiserreik and the Dark Elf Queen Olga, Kaiserreik and the Dark Elf Kingdom of Garan maintained a somewhat grudging respect and a lukewarm relationship to each other, having been defeated many times by the Dark Elves on some occasions when they tried to expand, Kaiserreik under Reiksprinceps Wilhelm Von Leberecht never tried to expand further north but decided to keep their frontier provinces against the Dark Elves and also passing Greenskins, the Dark Elves also caught up with this and decided that it would be great to have a buffer against the slave raiders of the Seven Shields Alliance and also against the Greenskins that go around their shared countryside marauding and raping their way around and so leave them be, as time goes by however, a somewhat unofficial agreement between Kaiserreik and Garan emerged sometimes Dark Elf patrols would either warn a nearby Kaiserreik fort of incoming Greenskin raiders or both sides would coordinate raids and ambushes against slave raiders and Greenskins that haunt their borders, such a thing was only recognized during the reign of Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein who decided to formalize this relationship with Garan ratifying the Treaty of the borders with the Dark Elf Queen Olga.

Both rulers of powerful nations that often check each others ambition met at a bridge bordering their nation with their peers Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein and Olga of Garan both meet at the middle of the bridge then shook hands, in a treaty signing filled with ceremonies and feasting the two nations were able to confirm their ideals and goals through talks that went from a compromised agreement with which the Treaty of the borders were formed, it would seem that Queen Olga came to Kaiserreik at the right time because as the talks between Garan and Kaiserreik proceed a rider arrived and told the Reiksprinceps Eben of the news concerning their victory over Feoh at the battle of the River Gloat and the subsequent welcome of the new province of Hus to the Kaiserreik, it was said that the Dark Elf Queen Olga had toasted for the Reiksprinceps at the recent victory of his against Feoh, as the Hus province that is once a Feoh territory was often used by slave raiders from the Seven Shields Alliance as a foothold and dumping ground of Dark Elf slaves they captured from Garan and that by the capture of the province it would make it hard for slave raiders to conduct raids in their territory, along with that and some agreements over trade and also discussions about the treatment of captured elves by the zealous Kaiserreik Inquisitors it was then decided that the elves whether they be Dark or Light will be given to Olga along with compensation for all the experiences they suffered, also open trade will be conducted between Garan and Kaiserreik with which resulted on another round of toasts.

However with as much celebration between the two now close kingdoms there was mourning in the neighbor of Kaiserreik, Feoh had just lost their king in a 'cowardly act' his body was returned with proper honors as befit his station by the Reikschancellor Johannes Von Bismarck who marched towards their capital that closed itself up fearing that they would be besieged but was surprised when the Kaiserreik only returned the body of their fallen king, a ceasefire was conducted between them and further talks would come later on after the funeral of King Lucius Arcturus, his daughter rode back to the capital to be able to oversee his funeral despite training as a Dawn Templar under the Lady Claudia Levantine, daughter-in-law of Grave Levantine, the daughter was in a state of grief and anger that it was said when she saw Reikschancellor Johannes Von Bismarck giving his condolences she tried to attack the man much to the horror at those of the Feoh court as it was Johannes who returned his body back to them with such courtesy and chivalry unfitting of a man of his station as a victor in a war, however the man didn't take offense but rather told the daughter of the late king if only that if all of Feoh were like her father who didn't retreat and remained brave at the face of peril and had instilled such virtues on his daughter then maybe they would have won the battle.

Feoh Prime Minister Beasley had decided to take over the talks as regent, as Alicia Arcturus was still in mourning it was decided that the town of Hus and also its surrounding villages and farmstead will become a part of the newly established province of Hus led by the Elector Count Mikail Von Hus and his heirs under the rule of Kaiserreik, while the Kaiserreik would have to pay the fines and taxes that are once levied in the city in the duration of two decades so as to allow the smooth transition of rule between Feoh and Kaiserreik while also letting citizens who still wanted to be a part of Feoh be given safe passage to the kingdom, the Treaty of Hus was signed on the next day and so with the war having ended Reikschancellor Johannes Von Bismarck went back to Faramburg to tell the Reiksprinceps of the conclusion of the war between them and Feoh.

However there is something stirring at Ken as the High Queen and goddess reincarnate, Celestine Lucullus, musters whatever remains of her control over the now fragile Seven Shields Alliance dark words spread around as villages disappear in a single night only for their cold, dead bodies to be found in the forests nearby, some claim Greenskins while others believed it to be something more old, evil, and demonic as totems of bones were found nearby the site, if one were to observe closely on it, the bones had mysterious languages carved on it and across the sky of all Eostia a twin-tailed comet flies in the night heralding some grand event or some great doom that is approaching.

* * *

History of the Kaiserreik

* * *

**"If there is anything both me and the Dark Elf Queen of Garan could understand mutually is that our peoples disdain to be conquered or to be put on others whims" - Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein on the signing of the Treaty of the borders.**

Klaus saw a green flame from the other side of the river "Greenskins" he said to himself as he began to look at his watchmate, Leopold, who quickly went down the ramparts to report of Greenskin activity coming their way, been a year now since the signing of the Treaty of the borders, they had been coordinating pretty well with the Dark Elf rangers, even some of them taught them the woodland arts although they were still wary of them as a whole.

_Trust not the elves for they are unpredictable as the winds_, Klaus remembered one of those lectures in the shrine of the five gods but now the elves were here to help them in fighting against the approaching Greenskin horde, a common occurrence and tragedy in the borders as the Greenskins would often maraud and rape their way around the countryside before a force could come and slaughter them, the green fire dies then was changed to blue, _unknown, unclear_, Klaus' eyebrows raised at that as their captain, _Hauptmann _Roderick Roeder, approaches "_Hauptmann _the signal from Garan has changed" he quickly reports, "unknown sir" he said as the captain sighs "can you signal a confirmation?" Roderick asks as Klaus nods and then lit a torch of white flame, _clear the message_, the white flame signifies as Klaus waved the torch for the Dark Elves to see, however the other side went completely silent with no return signal.

"That is strange..." Roderick states as even Klaus could agree with him, normally the interval of return signals would often be a minute or ten but not this long almost fifteen "you think _Hauptmann _that there is something wrong, they have been attack somewhat?" Klaus asked looking worriedly at the darkness of the forest, fearing that something might burst out of there.

"Keep watch until morning Klaus, ring the bell if something happened we'll be going to the border and ask the pointy ears what happened" Klaus nods to his captain as Roderick retires for the night, leaving him to keep watch until dawn arrives where he was handed by his watchmate Leopold a cup of coffee, the finest brew from Garan that reminded him of that inn they once visited during the border clashes before the signing of the Treaty of the borders. _Grace_, Klaus sipped on his coffee reveling at its strong taste before going up, "can't keep the _Hauptmann _waiting" Leopold said as they finally joined _Hauptmann _Roderick to look around their neighboring fort concerning what happened last night, there were sixteen of them as a platoon coming to the Dark Elven fort to inquire of last night's events and confirm Greenskin sightings, as they pass the familiar forests of the region of Garan, Klaus was often reminded of the nightmares of those wars, of the lives they lost and the lives he had taken, he remembers those Inquisitors burning an entire village from the ground just because the inhabitants were elves, _oh how I wish for those screams to stop_.

They arrived at the Dark Elven Fort and what they saw was alarming as the gate of the fort was destroyed and its defenders that they usually helped and feasted with were strewn around as if they were nothing but dolls, and their guts were left around for the carrion to be fed upon, some of the men hurled the contents of their stomachs while Roderick, Leopold, and him and the other veterans of their platoon just covered their noses and mouth at such a horrifying sight, _Morr, Lord of Death keep these souls away from him that shall not be named_, Klaus prayed as he looks around him "what manner of beasts attacked this place?" _Hauptmann _Roderick asks to no one entirely as he looks around the place "certainly not Greenskins _mein Hauptmann _no Greenskins would leave such a brutal mess, they usually eat the men and leave with the women" Leopold said as he examines one of the bodies, his torch almost touching one of the bodies littered for the crows to feast on.

"Maybe the Greenskins have been sick of these pointy eared fucks that they just slaughtered them all good riddance I say, one less elf in the world" one of the younger soldiers japed as his younger peers laughed with him, while Klaus could only glare at the man that doesn't stop him in shouting at him to shut up, but before he could approach them it was _Hauptmann _Roderick Roeder who approached them himself "soldier are you new to the borders?" he calmly asks as the men quickly went silent at his words, the soldier straightens "yes sir, Hugh Weiss, sir from Vanhels sir" Roderick nods as he turns away from him "how far can you march soldier?" he asks as the soldier gulps, "don't worry, I'm just asking soldier, again how far can you march soldier?" there was hesitation now but still the young man answers "about forty-five miles sir" Roderick shook his head as he looks at him.

"A single Dark Elf warrior runs almost fifty miles and can still fight a battle looking as a freshly newborn babe, can you do that soldier?" Hugh Weiss now shakes his head as Roderick grins "didn't think so" he walks away as he gestures for Klaus and Leopold to follow him "what do you all think?" he asks them as he indicates the now ruined fort they observed around the place, Klaus shakes his head at the memories of past conflicts "like I said _Hauptmann _no Greenskin would do something messy this ain't there usual thing" Leopold clarifies as Roderick nods.

A whistle in the air was heard as every that was a younger soldier in their platoon began to draw their weapons "_Halt!_" Roderick cried out as he began to rush towards the now arriving group of Dark Elven Rangers so as to prevent any misunderstanding and conflict between them "_Ger-geren mel-onin_" Roderick greeted in Elvish as their leader greets him with the same courtesy "_Ger-geren _as well, I trust you are here to investigate the whole fort last night?" the Dark Elven commander said as _Hauptmann _Roderick nods as he and the Dark Elven commander walked and he told the events last night.

There was a grim look on the elf's eyes as Roderick recounts what happened then "we have also seen similar signals on your side too good captain, when we try to reach the fort in your border to ensure that it is okay this is what happened" he gestures at the carnage before them, "although we had recovered a few tracks from there" he said as Roderick turns to him, "not Greenskins, I'm guessing?" the Dark Elf commander nods grimly as Roderick gave the man a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Men we'll bury our dead then go to the Campbell Inn, all the drinks we take its on my pay, we'll tell stories of their bravery and then try to look for these assholes that killed them the least that we can do" there were murmurs of agreement as everyone began to do so helping the elves in separating the bodies from the wreckage of wood and canvas, "sir we found something look!" came the shout from one of the Dark Elves as Roderick and the Kaiserreik troops followed them. Amidst twenty Dark elf bodies were strange fell-like creatures as if someone made a beastfolk far more beast like and monstrous in size "not even beastfolks are like this" one of their men commented as he examined the bodies.

Klaus looked at the Elven Commander "do you find this also when you searched around our forts?" he asks as the dark elf nodded, "we should take the bodies to our respective leaders let them know of the problem before we try and act, for now we should try and repel them as soon as we can before our shared borders fall" both commanders of two sides agreed on this as they finished burying the bodies whom Klaus often wonders if any of them had any families or loved ones, _if only I could have saved them last night_.

* * *

It was night when they all arrived at the Campbell Inn _Hauptmann _Roderick Roeder watched as some of his men drink away the events of today, _to drink to remember and to drink to forget_, he sighed as he looks at the comely Barmaid that set their mugs "thank you _Frau _Grace" he greets to the dark she-elf who smiles at him before going back to her bar where she would often clean a used mug or two.

Roderick notices Klaus approaching the bar handling the now empty mug to the woman when their skin makes contact both of them blushed as they seem to struggle and fumble at words, _lucky bastard_, Roderick thought as he watches Klaus gives a cloth to the elf-woman who quickly took it with a redder blush with some cheeky teasing in elvish and a slap on the shoulder Klaus went to Roderick with a smile on his face "flirting with the dark elves now eh? What would the priests of the five say?" the _Hauptmann _of thirty years old teased as the man shrugs and turns his stares to some of their men who is now drinking with their elvish counterparts.

"She was a bit helpful in making me take my mind off things _mein Hauptmann _her letters had helped me sleep at night" Klaus simply said as he looks at his captain and war comrade, "do you remember the time when we all enlisted for the state-army? I always thought that being a soldier is kind of romantic, with me being some swashbuckling hero going off to save a damsel in distress from an elf sorcerer or some sort, when we went campaigning to Garan I felt ashamed of what we had done" Roderick knows what he is saying, he still finds the comfortable officer's bed uncomfortable when he finds himself here.

"It was war then Klaus, the Elves of Garan wouldn't hesitate in wiping us all out if they were given a chance which they all did during that battle near their capital" Roderick drinks from his cup of ale, "and the villages we burned _mein Hauptmann_? Are they acts during a war?" Klaus said shaking his head as he sadly smiles to him "I was happy when the Inquisitor with us died when we were ambushed by the elves" he simply said as Roderick sighs "I was also happy too when the bastard died, he was always off his rocker that man" he simply said as he finishes his ale.

One of Llewellyn's men began to pull out a lyre and sing a tune for them, the song is somewhat simple and sad, a woman telling her man to go home, and the man wondering the righteousness of his cause, to his death and his mates burying him to some unknown land carrying only his diary which they gave back to his beloved woman much to her grief and pain.

Ulric tells that war is but a way for a nation to be forged, Myrmidia tells that war is a way to achieve peace, however from their heinous acts on the border conflicts Roderick can't help but wonder the true purpose of these wars. Roderick and his men called it a night as they gave their farewells to the elves who were now resting after the night of drinking and remembering the dead and Roderick as he was about to ride his horse he saw a twin-tailed comet flying across the sky.

* * *

**Author's note: I probably had said it and everyone has read it on the review section but I'll say it anyway, I'm not in any way encouraging fascist sentiments or by any means espousing them, as much as we can say that yeah the Empire of Man in Warhammer fantasy is a great place to live than the Imperium of 40k as with Warhammer lore they are often rife with religious paranoia and fanaticism (ie. Witch hunters) and also the Empire of Man is different but also same to the Kaiserreik as I modeled the nation itself to the Empire but it is unique in its own way.**

**If you are offended then I apologize about it, but other than that the only thing I can say is that this is just a fanfic written to entertain and to express the what ifs and what should have been, if you are still truly offended about it that you decided to go after me as a person rather than the story itself then go read another story or make your own****.**

**Reasonable and civil Criticisms and Praises are ****appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	5. Reikschancellor

**The Beastmen wars and the birth of Siegward Unberogen.**

As it was confirmed by the Archlector of the five gods that it was a twin-tailed comet that flew from the sky and told the Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein about its meaning and foretelling, how the twin-tailed comet could signify a great coming of a second founder of the Kaiserreik or the coming of the Dark Gods of Chaos as was declared to Faramund when he was visited by the five gods, Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein then set out the priests and lectors of the Kaiserreik to look for any babes that were born when the twin-tailed comet flew in the night sky their search led them to the small city of Tolkburg where a boy from a minor merchant family was born.

Siegward Unberogen as he was called in later life was born on the eve of the twin-tailed comet flying from the sky, it was said that he cried three times as the twin-tailed comet flew and disappeared before sleeping softly on his mother's bosom, the priests and lectors of the five gods hailed him as a new founder of the Kaiserreik and that it is with due haste that the parents and the babe must be taken to the capital to be presented to the Reiksprinceps Eben who upon seeing the babe with his own eyes knelt in front of it and called the boy Ulricssen, the son of Ulric. However as much as the twin-tailed comet heralded the birth of a second founder of the Kaiserreik it also heralded a new enemy in Eostia, an outrider convoy arrived to Faramburg in the night carrying bodies of beast humanoids that were never before seen in the Kaiserreik and also in the whole of Eostia, as was said by an account of an outrider who brought it at the court of the Reiksprinceps Eben; _"it was no manner of beastfolk I had ever since, often the beastfolk always had a dominant human features than animal once, but this monster this one looks as if someone fused a bull to a human with whatever dark powers there is" _the fear it had brought was also felt by the court in Faramburg who examined the dead specimen before them.

The Inquisitors that looked at the body said and confirmed that it was no beastfolk judging from the crude and twisted look it had and also from the fact that it held talismans with symbols of the ruinous powers, Kaiserreik began to hold its breath in alarm as every Elector Counts of the Provinces readied their armies for an invisible army that often strike where they least expect it then disappear before they could react on it. However with the revelation of the enemy in the eyes of the people resulted in lynchings and persecutions of the local populations of Beastfolk living in the cities.

As much as there is shown of the difference between the new enemy and the Beastfolk, the people of the Kaiserreik driven by paranoia persecuted the numerous slums of Kaiserreik cities where the families of Beastfolk lived and massacred them before burning the slums to the ground much to the horror of the sheriffs and even the lectors and priests tried to defend the Beastfolk against the zealous and paranoid people by granting them sanctuary in the temples and shrines of the gods scaring the populace with threats of excommunication and execution should they pursue them on sacred ground, however such acts were far too late as it created a large migration of Beastfolk to the Seven Shields Alliance.

The threat of the Beastmen as they were called would only be realized in Eostia ten years with the death of Reiksprinceps Eben Von Schleswig-Holstein, the Palatial College or the Elector's College wanted to choose _Kaiserreikssen _Ailbert Von Hochburg as successor of the Reiksprinceps Eben but he refused stating that he would serve Kaiserreik not as its ruler but as its Furstmarschall so he decided to refer to the son of the Reikschancellor Johannes Von Bismarck, Konrad Von Bismarck to the Kaiserreik wolfpelt which the Elector Counts agreed to as Konrad had served well in defending their eastern borders against nomads and also some independent bandits while also being an effective administrator despite his young age, it is also to take note of that Siegward had already grown into his teens having been proven his abilities in the military academy at Faramburg and so became an aide to Furstmarschall Ailbert Von Hochburg, while the successor of Johannes as Reikschancellor is Godfrey Von Markland the young Elector Count of Markland.

The reign of Konrad Von Bismarck became known as the Reign of the Kaiserreik youths because of the fact that the Reiksprinceps, Furstmarschall, and Reikschancellor were barely men in the age of forty and with their leadership they led the nation forward against the Beastmen threat that now come in the open launching a series of raids and ambushes against them until finally the Beastmen went into the open at the borders of Feoh, Garan, and Kaiserreik where they will fight in open battle, however as much as Garan is glad to help in facing the foe, Feoh was hesitant in sending a force of their own if not for some urging of nobles whose lands were damaged by the Beastmen, and so three armies met a Beastmen force in the swamps of Kolans.

* * *

History of Kaiserreik

* * *

**"Oh gods that called on me to do this deeds both great and terrible, tell me that my burdens are over, tell me that I have done my part and to you people that I led to this land for a new life and a new home may you all remember the prices that we had paid in coming here, may the blood that we had spilled and shall spill be a reminder and be a foundation that will be as hard as stone, so that he that dares cross it, dares to fight it, seeks refuge from it may say _'tremble this is Kaiserreik_'" - Faramund's declaration, the saga of Kaiserreik.**

_Contempt breeds familiarity_, Alicia though as she remembers the meeting between the _Reiksprinceps _and also the representative of Garan's forces, it was as if they trusted Garan more than the Seven Shields Alliance and it irked her to the core, Celestine was even surprised by this development that she tried to have this new alliance between the two threats to the Seven Shields be severed as quickly as it had formed by sending her to assist the Kaiserreik in their fight against the Beastmen, _but it seems it was too late for that_, Alicia sighs as she remembers that both Kaiserreik and Dark Elf troops seem to have a healthy respect for one another as they feasted together before the battle at dawn.

Alicia watched as the Dark Elves of Garan and also the men of Kaiserreik began to form up in the open field of the swamps of Kolans, all of them could hear the coming horns and the bellows of the Beastmen scourge that had scoured their kingdoms "message from _Reiksprinceps _Konrad my lady" came a voice of one of the Kaiserreik outriders that was sent to bear a message for her "what is it?" she snaps as the man was taken aback by her rudeness, _we were allies for now_, Alicia reminds herself as she calmly collected herself "I apologize for that what is the message the _Reiksprinceps _delivers" she quickly said as the outrider quickly slight bowed to her.

"The _Reiksprinceps _wants your knights to guard the left flank" _and deny my men the prospects of victory_, Alicia bitterly seethed as the outrider continues his message "he fears that should it be left open it will overwhelm our lines, despite the low enemy forces there" with that said the outrider finished his orders and left Alicia having to look at the area the outrider had indicated before she stopped the man who was about to ride to his horse "is there a problem _Frau_?" _yes there is a problem_, Alicia thought as she went towards the direction of the outrider.

"I understand of the _Reiksprinceps _concerns but my army had marched on our shared borders to confront the enemy and I will not be requested to stay on the left flank where you claim all the glory for yourself" Alicia said as the outrider shook his head and sighs "it was not a request from _Reiksprinceps _Konrad, _Frau _Alicia, it is an order either you would let us be defeated by your negligence or you will help us in achieving victory" _why you insolent? _Before Alicia could launch a retort of her own but the outrider had already left.

"The insolence of that man!" came the cry of the loyal Prime Minister Beasley who went beside her as they began to watch the Beastmen coming out of the thick forest followed by some Greenskins and other manners of creatures that plague Eostia, it was something that shook her to the core at the sight of the monsters before them the battle was about to start, "we'll go to the left flank for now Prime Minister" Alicia said as cannons and other artillery armaments of the Kaiserreik began to roar, she disliked those Blackpowder weapons of the Kaiserreik, she could understand its uses but she feels that it destroyed honor on the battlefield followed by the fact that it was those weapons that killed her father. "What are we all?!" came the cry from the Kaiserreik lines as they began to march forward to the enemy.

"We are the wolves of Ulric!" came the answer of the army as they began to point their halberds and billhooks at the charging enemy "_Feure_!" handgonnes blare and roared as the first line of the enemy went down and those who followed tumbled on the bodies of their comrades before they clash to the Kaiserreik army lines the halberds and billhooks began to do its work as the men began to wave, slash, and parry the hordes of Beastmen and their other monstrous allies "my Lady!" points one of her knights as she began to see that there were some of the Beastmen going to their place, now in large number than what she had seen before "Knights of Feoh, knights of the goddess reincarnate!" she shouts as a helmet was handed to her by her aide "bring the dawn, ride them all down!" she cries out as her knights began to charge.

Her cavalry clashed with the Beastmen forces on the left-flank, lances began to splinter in contact of the thick Beastmen bodies Alicia saw Prime Minister Beasley pulling out his mace and then smashing it on whatever flesh it met with such a strength that the Princess of Feoh had never seen before "Look out!" came the cry of one of her knights as Alicia wheeled her horse to dodge a blow from her opponent only for the strike to land unfortunately on her steed "Ahhh!" she cries out as she was forced to dismount but before the Beastman could make a coup d'grace at her she managed to stab him with her saber, "Princess Alicia is in danger, protect the Princess of Feoh!" came the cry of her retainers as they cut their way through her some fell as they push through while others where able to reach her only for them to be caught by a blade that was supposedly for the Princess-knight.

_I have to live for Prim_, Alicia thought as she struggles to fight off her opponents while also thinking of those who cared for her should she go home, _I can't die here_, she parried a strike from an imp before kicking it to the ground and then stabbing it from his nethers, she reaches the spot where one of her aides carry the banner of Feoh, dead now because of multiple stab wounds, she took the banner then raised it high for all the soldiers of Feoh to see "fight, fight!" she calls out as she waves it high crying on the top of her lungs urging them to fight on.

A knight managed to reach her amid the chaos of the battlefield as she passes the flag to her and then looks around the field and could see the Feoh peasant militia that followed them in the charge began to retreat out of fear "cowards!" she calls out as she shrugs off the hold from one of the knights "our men are retreating stop them!" she cries out as she points at the direction of the retreating troops. "We are getting overwhelmed!" came the cry of some of her knights as the buglers began to sound the retreat "fall back! Fall back!" Beasley calls out as he tries to rally the men, _I will not retreat! _Alicia growls under her voice as she pushes the hands that were trying to take her away from the battlefield "get back here all of you!" she calls out as she began to fight and kill two or three Beastmen or their allies should they find her blade, "you call yourself people of Feoh stand and fight! Damn you all!" she all but scream until a heavy _thud! _hits her from behind and she fell from the ground unconscious.

* * *

_Reikschancellor _Godfrey Von Markland began to assess the situation on their left flank the Feoh troops are breaking now "send a message to the _Reiksprinceps _our left flank is getting overwhelmed" he orders one of the messengers who began to run towards their center, "_Ulricssen _Siegward!" he calls out as a boy of fifteen rides to him on a handsome war destrier "_Jawohl Reikschancellor_?" he asks as Godfrey points to the left flank "want to join me in rallying those peasants back to the field?" he asks grinning as the boy nods to him.

"You don't have to ask _Reikschancellor _Godfrey" he said lifting the _Heldenhammer _of Faramund the Founder before calling his two squads of knights of the White Wolf and the knights of the Blazing sun, "Ulric and Myrmidia is with us!" he cries out as he rides to the thick of the battle followed by his men who were on foot and also Godfrey followed by his cavalry retinue "bring the scum back to whatever dark crevice they came for!" cheered on by the troops "Myrmidia, Ulric! Grant us victory!" with pikes and swords at the ready they met the retreating Feoh troops "back you manless cowards!" came the cry of Siegward as he waves the _Heldenhammer _in front of them "your women fought more fearlessly and ferociously than you! Do we have to show you all how its done or do you like being buggered by your wives and lovers?!" Siegward dismounts from his horse as he makes for the battlefield now the retreating Feoh troops stopped routing and began to follow him ashamed for their retreat and abandonment of their comrades who still fight the Beastmen.

A lot of people often wonder what was special to Siegward, the young boy who was born when the twin-tailed comet flew from the sky, the young boy who was brought to the court of the late _Reiksprinceps _Eben, it was the aura that he radiates around him, every man who is his comrade or those he met will find renewed strength and will to fight whenever they were around him wielding the _Heldenhammer _of Faramund the Founder "come warriors all!" called out Siegward as they began to see a bright white aura surrounding the boy of fifteen as he marched to the fray "stand with me and together we will banish this creeping darkness!" he calls out "_Ulric krieg, vinter, ulfr! Myrmidia sol victoria!_" the men followed his charge as _Reikschancellor _Godfrey began to lead his cavalry on the flanks of the enemy, the Beastmen and their allies were being pushed back by the impetus of the charge of Siegward as he slams the warhammer on the first Beastman skull that he met.

"Ulric! Myrmidia!" came the cries of the men as they began to cut down the Beastmen pushing them back and when _Reikschancellor_ Godfrey saw an opening on the flanks of the enemy he let his cavalry gather themselves before forming a perfect wedge pointed at the enemy before calling out a horn to charge "kill them! To glory and victory!" he cries out as his war cry was followed by howls and cries of "Ulric! Myrmidia!" their lines crash on the Beastmen flanks their lances striking true into their flesh as they began to be thrown around and flying like ragdolls the strength of the charge was enough to rout the Beastmen and their allies as they began to cry and bellow in whatever guttural language they have.

"No mercy just like what they would have shown to us!" _Reikschancellor _Godfrey called out as his lance began to splinter and he dropped it before he pulls out his sword then cut off the head of a goblin that tried to leap on him, the creature's blood splattering on his face and armor that made him spit "fucking Greenskin scum!" he snarls as he dismounts from his horse cutting down whatever things that didn't look human his sword meets, blades meet steel and flesh as the victorious Kaiserreik and Feoh troops chase down the fleeing Beastmen and their allies showing no mercy, their left flank now secured completely Godfrey began to call for the warriors to reform their lines followed by his aides who either blow their horns or shout to the now disorganized and bloodlust troops to reform the lines.

"Reform the lines! Reform the lines!" came their cries as they ride and herd the men, "Ulric's teeth reform the line!" came Siegward's booming voice as everyone began to do so and the men began to reform in a poor imitation of their earlier discipline "_Ulricssen _Siegward!" called out _Reikschancellor _Godfrey as he race across the lines then found the man who had lost his wolf helm revealing his blond hair that is smeared by blood "_Reikschancellor_!" Siegward returns his call as they meet up in the front of their troops "we swing our lines and support the center!" he cries out as he watched then saw a knight carrying the heraldry of Feoh coming towards them.

"Greetings!" he calls out as he removes his helm revealing a bearded and scarred man, "Princess Alicia was missing at the heat of the battle have you seen her?" he asks as both Kaiserreik men looked at each other then shook their heads "_Nein mein gutmann _the heat of the battle was too much maybe she was crushed at the first call of the battle" Siegward said as the knight shook his head "I will not give up the princess as dead, she was after all my daughter-in-law's most brightest of students" the man said as he began to look around the battlefield looking for the Princess Alicia of Feoh who was then discovered alive when the battle had reached its peak and the sun had almost set and the carrion birds had feasted to their hearts content, herself now a changed woman after her bloodcrazed fight against the Beastmen that almost overwhelmed her before she fell on the mountains of corpses unconscious and nearly dead.

* * *

**Author's note: hey as much as possible its been a busy week so I wasn't able to quickly update the story but here it is new chapter! Yes it is the Beastmen that appeared but the Skaven will appear on later chapters but hey who is the king of the Dwarfs or the Dawi as they were called by the Kaiserreik? You will have to know on the next chapter!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	6. Consigliere

**The Dawi and the Kaiserreik.**

The mysterious first people of Eostia, the Dawi have been the steadfast friends and allies of Kaiserreik next to the Dark Elves of Garan, the relationship that started through the assistance of Faramund to a Dawi caravan to when the last stone has been set on the city of Faramburg, of all the non-human races of Eostia it was the long-lived Dawi who the Kaiserreik trusted the most, the Dawi too also returned the trust and favor they owed to the Kaiserreik by sharing the knowledge of the Black Powder to them as well as further giving knowledge to them of the world before Eostia. The ruler of the Dawi, High King Gotrek Gurnisson had survived the cataclysmic end times and has been akin to a god as some of the Dawi believed him to be although it was said that the Dawi are tough and long-lived as was shown of the earlier encounters between the Seven Shields and the Dawi, all of which only comes through some informal and indirect trade.

The Dawi lived on a large lonely mountain that borders them to both Garan and the realm of the Orsinii or (greenskinned elves in Eostian speech) that is called Einsenberg or the Lonely Mountain by Kaiserreik, but to the Dawi it is called Karak-Vlag or the Lone Mountain both figuratively and literally. It is said that before the Goddess reincarnated Celestine walked Eostia, the Dawi were the ones who ventured on the land making contacts with a lot of people before the Seven Shields had been formed and it was said relations then were cordial until the halflings tried to steal their technology of Black powder which made the Dawi close all relations from the Seven Shields until the arrival of the seven tribes of the Kaiserreik arrived and Faramund saved a Dawi caravan against marauding beastfolk and so as thanks, High King Gotrek Gurnisson granted perpetual friendship and trade between him and the humans of Kaiserreik.

When the Kaiserreik had arrived on Karak-Vlag's halls it was said that; '_they all trembled and were awed by the splendor and power of its halls_' and that even Faramund almost knelt before the gathered Dawi if not for the High King who bid him to stand not as a visitor of his halls but as his friend. The High King Gotrek and Faramund spent the days talking in private as the last days of their stay at Karak-Vlag it was said that; '_Faramund was given a wolfpelt and a scepter with a clear knowledge of an age long gone, and a blessing and the technology of Black Powder_' the gifts were said to be treasures from the deep Dawi vaults and it was said that the gesture given by the High King to Faramund was a recognition and blessing of the Dawi to Kaiserreik and that they were a rightful successor to a human empire that was long gone, whatever this mysterious human empires are such tales of the Dawi then lead to the credence that there were humans then before the Goddess reincarnate walked Eostia.

The army of the Dawi is often called a _throng_, all of them led by a longbeard who is old and experienced of all the battles they had fought above and below ground, there are in total five throngs active in the Karak-Vlag once this record has been written and it was said that the High King's throng is double the size of those below him. The weapons of every single warriors of a throng is often a combination of halberds, axes, and sword-scythes or _rhompaia _in the tongue of Eostia which means cleaver. The government system of the Dawi is as simple as well as similar like those of the Kaiserreik, there were the clan chiefs who lead a small community within the halls of Karak-Vlag, the responsibilities of the clan chiefs is to collect taxes for the High King and also mediate small disputes between clans and their respective members, another responsibility of the clan chiefs is to elect a High King and also advise him on the affairs of their mountain realm, the brewmasters which are responsible in creating the Dawi beverage made of hops and malt, and also determining its quality, the brewmasters were held in high regard by the Dawi and so the brewmasters returned this trust by ensuring that their ale is of the highest quality as possible, the next are the guildmasters which are leaders of the numerous craftsmen guilds of Karak-Vlag as much as possible these guildmasters are responsible in leading the craftsmen in making a high quality works from a simple kitchen tool to a blade to be used in battle.

* * *

History of the Kaiserreik

* * *

_**"And what can your goddess reincarnate offer to us? Her false friendships, her empty platitudes? Nai, nai, thrice nai, the Dawi will not sign your treaty not until you answer for the grudges that you committed and are still left unsatisfied" -High King Gotrek Gurnisson to an Eostian ambassador sent by Celestine when she created the Seven Shields alliance.**_

Maia had to give it to the Dawi in the way that their roads built to connect them, Garan, the Orsinii, and Kaiserreik all of which are guarded by guards of every nation that stand to benefit from the trade between them, _now Celestine wants us to cut a share of the pie_, Maia thought as they finally arrived at the famed Lonely Mountain that is ruled by Gotrek the Undying, the most old and ancient of Eostia's rulers if Maia knows her history well "halt who goes there?!" came the cry of one of the guards at the gate, the words were those of Kaiserreik speech despite its rough accent she could tell that the guard is well versed in it.

"We are envoys from the Seven Shields alliance!" came the answer of Luu Luu, "let us all in before you face our strength!" Maia had to put a hand to her face at that, she often wonders why Celestine chose Luu Luu to be a part of the diplomatic mission, _probably to have some peace and quiet without Luu Luu trying to goad her into capturing more of Kaiserreik weapons_, the halfling was always fascinated by the Black powder weapons of the Kaiserreik as much as she tried to get her people to create a more upgraded copy of those weapons they could only work on its basics. "We are envoys representing the goddess reincarnate!" Maia decided to take over the whole affair before it turns bloody, "she wants to relay a message and a proposition to your High King which is of utmost importance"

"The High King will not receive your lot, _Unbaraki Umgi_, nor will we tolerate the fact that you bring a halfling that would likely steal our property inside our halls!" the guards answered and Maia had to grit her teeth as she realized that Celestine made a bad choice for her delegation to send to the court of the High King of the Lonely Mountain, "begone while our patience stands!" crosbows and guns were now pointed at them as everyone of their group tensed.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Maia snaps at Luu Luu who deflated at the reprimand she did before turning to the guards atop the gate, "we mean no harm or anything ill, we just want to talk" Maia shouts as the guards began to blow a horn and then the gates of the Dawi hold began to open and more soldiers began to array themselves against them with their weapons drawn and pointed at them.

"We will not warn you again _Unbaraki_! Leave the realm of the Dawi or be considered as its enemy!" the guard from the wall shouted as he pulled out his sword, "leave us and be on your way!" _this is turning south as fast as we can see it_, Maia thought as she was about to say something when a voice in the Dawi tongue began to order something at the gate guard and judging from the voice it seems it is that of the High King of the Dawi, Gotrek the Undying High King of the Dawi and Lord of the Karak-Vlag. "Are you sure of this father?" _oh so the guard is the High King's son_, Maia thought as an affirmative voice came as a reply and the guard of the gate had to sigh.

"If you wish it so" the man said as he stepped aside and in all of the history of Eostia, Maia found herself staring at the face of the High King of the Dawi as short as the man is the man looked ancient and regal, with his longbeard that tells many a tale and lines on his face that tell of age and wisdom, witnessing all the ages of the world and had also participated on its creation. "Your grace..." Maia bows in front of the armed guards of the gate as she looks at the Dawi High King "we have come here to propose an agreement between your kingdom and ours for the sake of mutual peace and prosperity" there was a grumble from some of the Dawi guards at her words.

"You are brave _Unbaraki Umgi _to show yourself after a thousand years when your self-proclaimed goddess came here and proposed for an alliance against her persecutors, but she short-changed us" Gotrek said as he looks at them intensely, "I am going to hear what you have to say and then check the Dammaz-Kron if your terms would satisfy the many grudges you have done to us"

_Of course the Dawi has a long memory and would often record grudges on those books of theirs_, Maia thought as she often remembered the clergy of the Church of the goddess reborn always stating that the Dawi wrongfully condemned her of many wrongs although from what Maia was told by Celestine herself some of those grievances of the Dawi were justified as she tried to force them into an alliance only for it to backfire on her and the Dawi further put sanctions on them by withholding the knowledge of the Black powder to them and also further hostile encounters between them and the Seven Shields Alliance. "Well? Speak your piece or begone" the High King of the Dawi wasted no words as he gave his attention to Maia who took it as her cue to speak.

"High Queen Celestine wishes you well and a continued and prosperous reign..." Maia began as the High King's eyebrows raised into a sharp arch, the Mercenary Queen took a step forward but stopped when the guards of Karak-Vlag pointed their spears at her but she held out a scroll which she opens and then presents it to the High King, "she wishes to also share with the profitable trade between you, the Orsinii, and the Kaiserreik. The goddess reincarnated Celestine is willing to pay all the necessary tribute to satisfy the grudges that is listed by you" there was a grumble from the _throng _at the gates of the mountain realm.

"She dares to pay for the grudges that she did, did you hear that Felix?" the High King demanded as he looks at her and then gave out a harsh laugh "the worth of all those grudges that she did would have to be payed until your reckoning _Umgi _and also..." his eyes squinted at the badge that Maia carries, the badge of the Black Dogs, "...we do not trust the word of someone who bears the sigil of dogs that would capture my people and sell them into slavery" _what does he mean? _Maia thought as the High King of the Dawi turns "this talks are now over leave and tell your Queen that we will add another grudge for harboring a _throng _of criminals under her"

"What do you mean criminals?!" Maia shouts as the _throng _began to prepare their arms at her as she takes one step towards the gates of Karak-Vlag, "the Black Dogs mercenary company were heroes that has saved Eostia for many years since it was founded, we made sure that-!" she was cut off from her speech when it was the High King's son banged his hammer on the stone crenelation of their wall.

"How dare you?!" Felix cried out his eyes despite far away from the distance of the walls to her face there was pure rage on it, "your _heroic _mercenary company raided our caravans and enslaved some of our people, they killed my brother and my son such impudence and thick of skin you have to flaunt such a begrudged sigil!" the Prince of Karak-Vlag is angry and would have ordered their deaths here and there if not for his father who raised his hand, "peace my son, peace we shouldn't shed the tainted blood of these _people_" Felix grumbles beneath his beard as High King Gotrek looked at her with deep wise eyes.

"If you must know woman, we have been suffering attacks from men bearing that pin of yours" he indicates the Black Dog sigil pin that she used to put her shawl in place as the High King raised a hand to which the gates of Karak-Vlag began to open and Maia's eyes widened as two Dwarf longbeards dragged a figure towards their direction, it was a familiar face from Maia's mercenary years, it was Harold Karling also known as Hal who helped her ride away when one of the Greenskin hordes attacked them "speak of what you know _umgi_" Gotrek orders to the man who whimpers as a spear was jabbed on his stomach. The once confident and defiant look on the man was now lost as it looks at Maia.

"We were ordered by Vault to run around the countrysides of every nations and raid 'em, enslave every women and children and kill all the men" one of the longbeards struck the man with the butt of his spear forcing the man to cough out until he ran out of breath, "Vault also told us to sacrifice the children so that we can ask for help from someone beyond your power!" Hal snarls as he tries to attack his captors only for his head to be liberated quickly on his shoulders.

"No way" Maia thought as she looks at the now dead Hal, _this must all be a dream_, she thought as the Dwarfs of Karak-Vlag looks at her and her entourage, gauging on whether they would act on after the death of their once friend and comrade. The Mercenary Queen felt her shoulders shake as the High King of the Dawi declared that the talks have come to an end.

* * *

**An Excerpt from a letter sent by Maia to Celestine.**

_**Celestine**_

_**We had arrived to Karak-Vlag as you had ordered, I must state that the Dawi do not like us and do not take kindly that I was one of the persons you had sent from this mission, the reason being that I was once a member of a mercenary company, the Black Dogs, that has been harassing them and also their allies. It is with a heavy heart to tell you this words, that the famed Mercenary company in which I was once a proud member of has turned traitor. Worth mentioning also is that High King Gotrek would only allow a non-aggression agreement between us nothing more, nothing less, they are a distrustful lot the Dawi are.**_

_**I don't know what to do Celestine, I am only writing this so that you could be warned and also be aware that there are dangers within our own ranks as I had learned from High King Gotrek who gave us a detailed accounts of the attacks the Black Dogs did to them and their allies along with the participation of some notable nobles of Ken, Feoh, Ansur, Rad and even our allies from the Eastern Kingdoms, it is alarming to say the least the comrades that we had are turning against us, however it can't be said the same for those at Kaiserreik, we had heard from passing Kaiserreik caravans that knightly orders of the Blazing sun and the White Wolf had been dispatched to patrol their borders.**_

_**Black Dogs were sighted across Kaiserreik territory and the Archlector of the Five gods has given leave to the inquisitors to hunt down anyone who has any shred of what they believe to be heresy. I shall return to Ansur and see to my own affairs back their as the place is a hub of many mercenary companies and I know that some of them had ties with the Black Dogs.**_

_**I remain at your service Maia**_

* * *

Celestine had to reread the letter again to make sure that it is clear to her as any day at what had just been declared by one of her shields, an accusation that rocked even her to the core and she looked at the gathered nobles before her, _all of them are plotting_, a voice in her head said as her Dawn Templars began to call for the assembled leaders of her nation to order.

"Your Grace this is clearly a fabrication by those wretched Dawi!" the Archbishop of Ken said his face red with fury and indignation _as if he were a part of the Black Dogs_, Celestine thought as she looks at the Archbishop "in the past you were against the stance of Vault and his men Archbishop, it is rather surprising that you are now with them" Alicia Arcturus said as the Archbishop paled and then sweat.

"I may be against to some of the honorable captain's stance concerning the direction of this nation, I am however against these ghastly fabrication by a people that doesn't spend their time on the open ground or from the heretics and barbarians they call friends" some of the people around her began to tell off the Archbishop, "the evidence itself is proof enough Archbishop!" Duke Welf of Brabat from Rad said as he steps forward, "my people had been reporting me of raids by men who bear the banners of Black Dogs working alongside Greenskins and also Beastmen!" there were now shouts and accusation across the court of Ken and Celestine tries to put things into order but her voice was drowned at the shouts of the people around her.

"Order!" she shouts, "I want order!" the Dawn Templar now tries to relay her command to the present nobles and clergy Alicia and her mentor Claudia are pulling away some of the men away from each other, "this is not a tavern where all of us are drunk and would over simple matters!" Celestine shouts, "you are all better than this!" she shouts as everyone looks to the marble paved floors in shame, she turns to Kaguya the Eastern priestess who bows to her slightly "Kaguya come forward" she orders as the Eastern priestess did so and then kneel in front of her.

"I will appoint you as the eye of the Seven Shields Alliance, serve this kingdoms that we had built together by looking to the corruption of this kingdom and confront it as what you can do with your power" Celestine removed her ring and then gave it to Kaguya, "let it be known that the woman before you wears this ring and so therefore does my bidding, she is equal to me and so her word is mine word and is the law" everyone bows at her command and she gestures for the Eastern priestess to stand, "I want you to get to the bottom of this" she said as Kaguya nods.

"I will my friend" she said as she smiles at the goddess reincarnate.

* * *

**Author's note: I am sorry for the late update, I was busy fixing up a bulk of Magic: The Gathering cards that we had bought and brought home for our games and yeah I was busy counting the cards around and putting it on a cabinet while listing it up, and I forgot mentioning I have to prepare for some IRL stuff like college and civil service so yeah busy days and busy weeks.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	7. Comitatus Elektores

**The Kin-wars in the Seven Shields Alliance.**

With the exposure of the Black Dogs and the appointment of the High Miko of the far east, the Lady Kaguya as the Mistress of the Laws and whispers, it was a powder keg that blew up the Seven Shields Alliance as factions began to divide some at Ansur cannot accept that Vault and the Black Dogs had turned traitor and so with the absence of Maia their ruler, the whole city revolted and overthrew the government the Mercenary Queen had created much to the shock of the Seven Shields Alliance, they then declared themselves for the Black Dogs and so the drums of war began to beat and factions began to rise.

Celestine began to call for an assembly of her forces for the reclamation of Ansur, some of the lords answered while others were hesitant in answering such a call but with threats of excommunication and trials for treason and heresy they had no choice but to comply, though some had taken it as an opportunity to break away from the Seven Shields, this is the start of the Kin-wars. The Duchy of Guelf and also the County of Kava had decided to secede from the Seven Shields while the County had said that they remain faithful followers of the goddess reincarnate, the Duchy had declared for the Black Dogs and began to undermine the war effort by reigniting their feud with the Duchy of Rollinshills which started the Kin-wars. Celestine tries to mediate the two opposing sides but the Duchy of Guelf began to march on the lands of the Duchy of Rollinshills which forced her to call on the might of the Seven Shields and confront them at the battle of the Hildira bridge and routed the Duke of Guelf with the help of the Duke of Rollinshills, while they were busy in that battle the Black Dogs steamrolled on their northern borders capturing the old city of Lowell and making it their De Facto capital of their dark kingdom.

It was said that in the city of Lowell the cries of the suffering of the people can be heard as the Black Dogs ruled over it, and travelers that came there told of horrific and twisted tales that warned of those passing by to not even enter the city, especially if you are a woman, it was said that the Black Dogs preyed upon the women that crosses over the place taking them and degrading them as slaves, no different than cattle or any form of livestock, it was said that one can hear the screams of women from the villages surrounding Lowell and also the Beastmen were seen coming to the city and a seeping corruption was felt on the land. It was not long until the Kaiserreik began to make a move towards Lowell, an army of ten thousand led by Elector Count Conrad Von Molotov of Molossia was sent there to deal with the Black Dogs once and for all with him was an unexpected Ashigaru and Samurai divisions from the far east led by Miko Tsubame Hayase who was sent there as Lowell was close to a gateway city that connects them to the Seven Shields Alliance. The advance of the Kaiserreik and the far east armies were slow because of repeated skirmishes but still they were able to establish a ground when they captured a fort nearby the city of Lowell, but the Black Dog counterattack is swift and it was at the battle of the same fort they had captured that despite they were able to drive the Black Dogs away they were forced to retreat back to their respective kingdoms leaving Lowell to the dark devices of the Black Dogs.

The sight of the retreating Kaiserreik soldiers drew public support from across their nation and Reiksprinceps Konrad Von Bismarck declared total war _"not until the chaos worshipers at the city of Lowell has been obliterated, there can be no peace, just war" _the Kaiserreik war machine began to draw on volunteers as every man across their nation began to flock the military academies to apply as state troops. In the Seven Shields Alliance however there was an outcry concerning the capture of Lowell, believing that it showed how weak the Alliance is in not being able to pull the many mercenary companies in their lands under control, with great hesitation Celestine began to rally the men for a crusade against the Black Dogs occupying the city of Lowell.

* * *

History of Kaiserreik

* * *

_**"And so Siegward Unberogen entered into an oath with Felix Gortreksson, swearing that he will bear witness of the Dwarf's search for a noble death, an oath that will take them to many lands and many perils" - the tale of Siegward and Felix.**_

The battle is a disaster, the many armies of both the Dark Elves, the Dawi, the Far east armies and the Kaiserreik were forced to a rout by the Black Dogs and their Beastmen allies. _How did this come to be? _Felix bemoans as he watched the now desolated battlefield where Black Dogs and Beastmen roam around the battlefield and kill anyone that survive, he was knocked over when the battle was about to began, a hoof stepped on his face knocking him unconscious and by the time he had awaken he could only feel the cold bodies of men, elves, and dwarfs dead on the field.

_I am going to die_, Felix thought as he remembers his two sons that marched with him on battle, _a disgrace_, a Beastman finally found him with a hoof over his head the beast raised a spear and Felix welcomes it if not for a smash of a hammer and a hand that reaches out to him, the _umgi _wears colors of the Kaiserreik and judging from the swagger and the pomp despite the weary and dirty appearance the man is a noble of some sorts.

"Come Dwarf" the man said as the two began to hear shouts from across the battlefield, "this is no place to die Dwarf!" the man snaps as he helps him up and then handed him an ax, they began to run as the Beastmen and the Black Dogs began to chase them, the _umgi _began to smash his warhammer at the two of their pursuers that were near them and then they began to run, occasionally looking back and fighting anyone that comes near.

"To the forest!" Felix points as they began to rush towards the forest where they continue to run until they had spent whatever adrenaline they had from running away from their pursuers, "gods" the Dwarf heaves as they began to catch their breath, however their pursuers were relentless, they were near now.

"Looks like we don't have to fight for now" _what does this umgi mean? _Felix thought as the first of the Beastmen and Black Dog burst out of a clearing, and before they could prepare for a fight for their life, arrows began to fly behind them and kill their pursuers, Dark elves armed with bows and Kaiserreik crossbowmen began to go out of hiding, _a rearguard_.

"Ulricssen Siegward!" came a cry of one of the crossbowmen as he approaches them, "we thought you had died at the end of the battle" the man said as Siegward smiles at the man and then presented Felix to them.

"If it weren't for this Dwarf here I would have died" Siegward said as he looks at Felix, who couldn't help but sigh in despair, "is there something wrong, my friend?" he asks as Felix looked at the spot where the battlefield was.

"My two sons were there, food for the carrion" the Dwarf said as Siegward could only put a hand on his shoulder, "I am but a disgrace to my people" Felix declares as he removes his helmet revealing a tired and old face underneath, _what will I tell my father? _Felix thought as Siegward pats his shoulder.

"If that is what you think my friend then look at me as well, this should be our day of triumph against the chaotic forces but this has become a disgraceful defeat but Ulric and Myrmidia doesn't deal with what ifs rather they want us to learn and win the next battle" with that said the _umgi _of the Kaiserreik held out an open hand to him.

"You can have your vengeance Dawi, but first we must live, vengeance you will have that I swear by Morr" there was firmness in the man's voice as he said that which made Felix take it and he stood.

"I'm going to warn you _umgi _that making oaths to a Dawi is dangerous" the _umgi _smiles as he hefts his hammer to his shoulders confidently and Felix could swore that he saw a divine visage in the man that could make even him kneel.

"Oh I know about that Dwarf" Siegward said as they began their retreat away from the battle of the Lowell fields, "how far did our joint forces retreat?" he asks one of the men who are still on the lookout for any pursuers. The man looks at him and then shakes his head at his question with sadness and Siegward's face scrunched at that "is there something wrong?"

"The retreat isn't as controlled as it is Ulricssen, it was an uncontrolled rout we were ordered to make a rearguard action without any orders concerning where we can regroup" _that is bad, the battle ended worse than I thought_, Felix cursed inwardly as Siegward then stroke his chin at that. "But as there is no one in command for now, me and the others are at yours to command Ulricssen" the whole group gave their agreement on that as Siegward then brighten up with an energy despite their dreadful situation and then cheer the men now under his command.

"Well then we should go back to Kaiserreik, the road is long and we can't stay here" he said as everyone agrees on his idea, "come on men! Fly! Fly!" they quickly began their march back to Kaiserreik lands, occasionally running into a Beastmen and Black Dog warband which they hide from or trap to an advantageous place slaughtering anyone before they attempt to retreat against the small band of Siegward.

* * *

Kaguya tears down the letter that the Grand Shogun sent to her concerning the attempt to defeat the Black Dogs at their base before they could grow in strength, an attempt which ended in defeat and disgrace, _this is a disaster_, she thought as she went to the courtroom where Celestine is holding trial to a lot of the nobles that were found in league with the Black Dogs, with her are Kaiserreik inquisitors who despite their apprehension to Celestine seem to be more focused on the nobles, their ire being due to the fact that the men worship dark gods that in their scriptures they were warned about would bring the destruction of this world.

_As much as I hate to admit it, the Kaiserreik inquisitors were effective in their jobs_, Kaguya thought as the nobles in front of the court began to beg for innocence "your grace we are innocent of these allegations made by envious men! Please! Believe us!" the men beg as the inquisitors then began to present evidences they had found to the goddess reborn.

"These are all of the evidences we had gathered to your estates Lord Pantielle, this states here that you sell a lot of Dark Elven slaves and also some Dawi and human slaves to a man called Kin and also to all of the nobles in attendance to this court!" said Mikael Von Gruben it was tossed in front of the huddled nobles while the accused Lord Michel Pantielle, a man who is well known to be a prolific admirer of Maia the mercenary queen, paled at the sight of the evidences that was tossed in front of him, "if this isn't allegations then what are these?!" he shouts to the now fearful nobles.

"These are all fabrications!"

"Please! Please! I freed all the slaves I had bought and didn't in any way ravage them!"

Celestine's face was scrunched in indescribable rage as she taps her staff on the ground "enough!" she cries out as everyone began to fall silent, "enough is enough! Never in all my years have I seen such corruption within my kingdom, all of you my trusted peers descended from great men who helped me create this kingdom" her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath, her attention are now turning to Kaguya who nods "do with them as you will Kaguya" she nods as she looks at the now condemned men and then at Inquisitor Mikael Von Gruben who glares at them.

"Lords Pantielle, Olivier, Kahane, Orion you have been condemned to be burned at the stake, pray to whatever gods you believe in, for the goddess and also the five gods of the Kaiserreik surely will not have mercy for you" Kaguya said as the Kaiserreik inquisitors and also her attendants began to drag the pleading and crying men away from the court and into the open center of the city of Ken for a spectacle of execution to the people.

* * *

The city of Lowell is large, but it isn't much of a defensible or strategic position. _We had to move, the Beastherds are getting out of control, while my men had almost ravaged the grain stores of the city_, Vault felt a stir from the mark that the chaos gods had given him, they too are getting impatient and he would have to move quickly but how? Despite the victory that they had against the forces of the Kaiserreik and their allies they weren't able to use it to their advantage and make gains against them. _They are shrewd I can give them that_, Vault thought but such shrewdness have been proving to be annoying and infuriating for him.

At the Keep of Lowell that was once owned by its lord, now occupied by Vault and his men, turning it into a makeshift brothel as men drag women to become their playthings while at the same time punishing the impudent peasants who tried to resist their rule, Vault took a goblet then drank the red wine that reminds him of blood before a man burst in from the door "a report Boss" the man said as Vault quickly accepted it and then read its content.

Vault's face scrunched into anger as he slams his fist and then broke the table in front of him "you would have to set up a new one at that" came the voice of Kin as he began to enter the room with Hicks, they hadn't made any progress once they had declared their war against the Seven Shields, only the city of Lowell and some forts here and there but nothing more than that, when the Kaiserreik, the Far east, the Dawi and the Dark Elves retreated after the battle of the Lowell fields, the remnants of their armies made sure that no gains on the Black Dogs part could be capitalized which lead to the stalemate they had.

"You have to give the boss some space Kin" Hicks said as he began to sit at a nearby chair, "we've been staying here with the goatheads and they stink, couldn't even fuck a girl with them roaming around" _always thinking with your dick_, Vault thought as he looks at the map of the Seven Shields and also its northern neighbor, the Kaiserreik, "our supplies had been dwindling boss, the city itself cannot billet our whole army here we would have to move" Hicks reports his face turning serious.

"We could try and campaign further here in the Seven Shields some of the noble houses are with us" Kin said as he produced a letter, "this one came from Ansur, the Salamander company are about to launch a third coup, against Maia's Company of the Rose" he said as Vault took the letter from the mage's hand and then read it. A call for the Black Dogs to march to Ansur and take the city, _this could be our next conquest_, he thought smiling as he hands the letter back to Kin, "I wouldn't hope much to it though, with the successive failed coups that happened there, I'm sure Maia had made the city ready for any outside assault"

"Which is why we should be prepare the inside for that assault, have the Company of the Rose be busy with the Salamander company while we swoop in and take Ansur with no one the wiser" Vault said as he looks at Hicks, "I want you to prepare the Beastherds and also our men" Hicks stood up then left with a mock salute as Vault then looks at Kin, "I want you to send a message to the Salamander company tell them that we could do a pincer at Ansur, if anything we could crush the largest army of the Seven Shields leaving them to their own defenses" Kin nods as he quickly leaves the room, while a man drags a High Elf slaves.

"Com'ere you!" the man said as he drags the crying she-elf to be ravaged by him and his friend, Vault sighs as he quickly went towards the direction of the man who was having fun "Boss?" the man said as he stops what he was doing while Vault grinned at him and then looked at the woman with him.

"Any chance you can share her with me?" he said as the man grins and then nods, while he relishes the look of fear at the she-elf's face, _it is always the look of despair on their faces before their fall that makes it satisfying_, Vault thought as he joins in on the fun of his men. The city of Lowell was filled with lamentations, screams, and groans of forbidden pleasure made by men and Beastmen alike which they inflicted to their victims no matter what race they are.

* * *

**Author's note: so here it is the chapter concerning the coming wars for Eostia, anyway I was able to do this because of the quarantine but hey here it is! Next chapter will be adventures and exploits of Siegward and Felix so yeah look forward to it!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


End file.
